


Unwanted Guest

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Unwanted Shenanigans [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst with smut, Bondage, Bottom!Peter, Bottom!Wade, Choking, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gang Bang, Kitchen Sex, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi-universe Wades, Omorashi, Orgy, PWP, Peeing in Panties, Role-Reversal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Spanking, Super (Lame) boyfriends, Voyeurism, cross dressing, dom/sub dynamics, porn with a little plot, top!Peter, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it Wade's fault he broke into Spidey's apartment? Probably<br/>Was it his fault that he walked in on Spidey showering? Probably<br/>Was it his fault they fucked? God he hoped so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unedited so I'm sorry about any mistakes!  
> Bold-White box  
> Italics- Yellow box

“Where are you, snookums?” Deadpool said as he slipped into Spider-Man’s humble, to put it nicer than utter shit, apartment. Deadpool had missed their weekly team ups to keep the streets clean, where really Deadpool just took the time to see Spider-Man’s great butt swinging high in the sky as he kicked some villains ass, and to make up with some good Spidey loving. There was no sign of Spidey anywhere, so Deadpool took that as an invitation to snoop a little.

**We shouldn’t break into someone else’s house without any warning. He may get mad, which would ruin our great plans to woo that beautiful man.**

_ Shut your melodic voice, I think I hear something. _

**We’re in Wade’s head, no one can hear us. Well, besides the readers. Hello there.**

Deadpool ignored the voices as he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. It was the only room with lights on, so there was a good guess that Spidey was in there. He heard humming, probably some indie band that Spidey listened to; those stupid artsy photographer kids with the bands ‘that you probably haven’t heard before’. 

“And I can tell just what you want. You don't want to be alone. You don't want to be alone.”

**The kids not actually a bad singer. Who would have guessed?**

_ What do you think he would sound like screaming. Not in the way we usually think of, but like how funny would it be to scare him? Hahaha! _

**That’s probably not the best i-Wade! Do you really want to do th-why do I even ask anymore?**

Just as Spidey took a long breath to start belting, Deadpool threw open the bathroom door. The sight in front of him was not what he was expecting, although not a bad one. Spidey was totally naked in the shower, curtains open, using his shampoo as a microphone. He froze when he saw Wade, but broke out of it quickly to use both hands to cover his face, used to Wade trying to figure out his secret identity. This left Wade to stare at Spidey’s pretty impressively sized crotch.

_ Who would have thought a twink like that was packing? _

**Well, twink is relative. Andrew Garfield is a total twink, but Tom Holland is a little too wide around the shoulders for my taste. So who do you think we should go with?**

_ Let’s go with Andrew because he’s got a nice sheath for my katana, if you know what I mean. And Tom Holland looks like he’s seven. Although I’m all for a good DDLG, we’re no cradle snatcher. _

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here Wade?” As Deadpool was lost in the debate, Spidey had quickly rectified his mistake and took both hands down to cover his junk.

“Well, I missed our hangout time, so I wanted to get a little extra Spidey loving. Didn’t mean to get this much.” With that, he respectfully ducked out of the bathroom to let Spidey finish up his shower. He won’t admit that he did a little rearranging of himself.

Spidey came out, this time in a baggy hoodie with some nerdy joke and loose gray sweatpants. His arms were crossed, obviously annoyed, “What the hell is wrong with you, Wade? You don’t just barge in when a guy is showering.”

Deadpool puts his hands up defensively, “Sorry! I didn’t realise that you were doing in there. Scout’s honor.”

“You’re not a scout.”

“And you’re not as small as I thought you were, so I guess we’re both going to have to live with a few little anomalies in our life.”

Spidey looked a little pissed of and looked away with a huff, “Do you seriously think about my dick size a lot?”

“All the time baby boy.”

Spidey looked at Wade for a second, almost as if he was debating something. His features hardened as he took a step forward, “Why don’t you do something about it then?”

“I’m going to need you to say that again. Because this is totally out of character and the writer has no right to spring this on me out of nowhere.”

“I’m not saying it again.”

Wade let out a deep sigh. He wanted to go further, definitely wanted to fuck that nice ass, but that would involve at least a little skin on skin contact. The most Spidey has ever seen of his fucked up mug was the parts that were shown if his suit ever got torn. Those are usually glossed over though because you couldn’t see much skin from a bullet hole. 

He couldn’t take Spidey’s rejection. He talks a big game, but it’s hard to take a hot peice like Spidey showing interest and then instantly turning him down because of his looks. Well, if he’s in this far though, there’s no turning around. 

_ There’s plenty of time to turn around. There’s like a whole other page of build up for you to fuck. _

He lifts up his mask hesitantly, only to just below his nose, stepping forward and grabbing Spidey by the hips and pulling him forward, hips slamming together, “Please baby boy.”

Spidey let out a deep whine, “Fuck you Wade.”

“That’s the plan, sweetums.”

With that, Wade pulled Spidey into a deep kiss, gently at first but it fell into teeth and tongue with a slight tilt of the head. Spidey mumbled something under his breath, but Wade wasn’t able to hear it. Instead of asking for him to repeat it, as Spidey didn’t seem keen on repeating anything ever, Deadpool set out a mission to make him scream whatever he was trying to hold back.

As the kiss got intense, Deadpool pulled back for a second, but Spidey tried to chase his lips, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I asked for it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but...you’ve never seen me before, like really seen me. It’s not a pretty sight, baby boy. It’s like Freddie Krucker got in a fight with a paper shredder and lost.”

Spidey ran a soft hand across the uneven skin on Deadpool’s jaw, “You’re pretty hot yourself and I like what I see so far. So enough with the self-loathing, I get enough of you hating on yourself during parols. You’re great, and I’m a full consenting adult, so chill it with the consent checks. I’ve said yes.”

He pulled Deadpool into a deep kiss, rolling his hips softly. Deadpool let out a moan, guess that was his okay to go. He ran his gloved hand through Spidey’s hair while the other went to pull his hips closer. The hand journeying through Spidey’s soft umber locks, ( _God I sound like a girl with a schoolyard crush._ **Who are you kidding, that’s exactly what you are** ) grabbed them softly and pulled to change the angle of the kiss.

“Hmm, Daddy.” Spidey softly whispered. His cheeks turned bright pink as all of his muscles froze. 

A smile spread across Deadpool’s face,  **We can work with this** , “Does my baby boy like it when Daddy pulls his hair?”

“You better not be teasing me right now Wade, or I swear I’ll-”

Deadpool pulled his hair again, forcing out a whine, “Who gave you the right to talk back to Daddy like that? I guess I’ll have to fuck the sass out of you, Spidey.”

Spider-Man tried to pull himself together, because at the moment he was just huffing into Deadpool’s mouth blissfully. He took a step back, to collect himself, “My bedroom’s this way, unless you just want to fuck on the living room floor.”

“I wouldn’t object to that. I’ll take what I can get if it’s for that fine Spider-Man ass.”

Spidey grabbed his hand to lead him into a different part of the apartment, the only other part that isn’t the living room or the bathroom. The kitchen was open, so it didn’t count. 

The bedroom wasn’t much better than the rest of the apartment. It was filled to the brim with boxes of comic books and other nerdy things. It was hard to move around without tripping over a book or a pile of laundry. Spidey led him through to the bed though, never dropping his hand. Deadpool turned him around into a kiss and knocked him onto the bed lightly.

The sound of kissing and moaning filled the room as their hips ground together and Wade bit a line down Spidey’s throat, bringing out more moans, “Seems like my baby boy is a little sensitive.”

Deadpool pulled over Spidey’s loose sweatshirt, no shirt on underneath. Spidey arched up to try and kiss him again, trying to grind his hips up, but Deadpool held him down with one hand. The man beneath him started to try and wiggle out, moaning from him to keep going. A smile spread across Wade’s face, “Who would have thought the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man would be such a little slut moaning for it. Bet you would just love for me to shove my cock between those gorgeous lips, just to keep my cock warm. Have you suckle on it all day. You would love to just be a cock warmer for Daddy’s cock, wouldn’t you baby?”

“Please Daddy. Please just fuck me.” Spidey turned around reach into his side table to pull out some a lube and a condom. When he came back to settle down beneath Wade, he threw off his sweatpants, lying completely naked underneath the mercenary. Wade picked up the lube to start opening up his baby. 

He used a copious amount, knowing how much not enough lube hurt, and gently circled his hole, “Do you want my finger in here baby? Want to feel full?”

“Stop teasing! Just finger me already! I want you fucking inside me like two years ago.”

“So cranky. Maybe me baby boy just needs something to suck on.” With that, Deadpool swung around so his hips were directly over Spidey’s face in a 69, “Would this work, baby boy? Just like a pacifier.”

“That was gross, Wade.” He gently undid Deadpool’s pants though, pulling out hard cock, worshipfully running his hand up and down it. It was bigger than his own, but he’s touched more dicks than people give him credit for, which has been like three. He gently suckled on the head, pulling a moan out of Deadpool.

“I want to see all of you Wade.” Spidey looked up with his big, chocolate, doe eyes as an internal war waged inside of Wade. Spidey hasn’t thrown up yet at as much skin as Deadpool has shown, but who knows what he’ll do when he sees all of it at once. There’s still room for Spidey to leave. If anything, he’d rather him leave than feeling forced to fuck Wade’s ugly ass.

He felt a soft hands slowly nudging up his shirt, cautious like he was approaching a wild animal, “I’ve already seen plenty of your body, and I promise I like what I see. You are hot. I know you won’t believe me, but you are a solid 10 on a scale to 5.”

He had finally gotten off Wade’s shirt and started taking of his pants and belt. Wade helped him, especially with this odd angle making it harder. They both got back into their 69 positions, now both fully naked and rocking some almost painful boners. 

_ Get it, ROCK-ing. Tehe. _

Wade slips the tip of his middle finger back  inside of Spidey’s warm asshole, which was opening up quite well. He smoothly added the second finger in no time, letting out soft moans from time to time. Spidey was a natural cock sucker,  _ we don’t deserve this kid _ . 

A deep moan from Spidey pulled him out of his self-loathing thoughts. Spidey looked up at him with wide eyes, “Do that again,” Wade turned his finger and gently pushed, “R-right there, D-daddy! Thank you so much! A-ah! It feels s-so good!”

Spider-Man swallowed his deeper on his dick in that moment and Deadpool pushed extra hard on his prostate, lost in the amazing feeling. Spidey moaned deeply around his dick, sending vibrations, and pushing Wade closer to the edge, “God, Spider-Man, you are such a good cock sucker.”

“Peter.”

Deadpool stopped what he was doing to look at Spidey, “What?”

“My name is Peter. You don’t have to call me Spidey, because my name is Peter Parker.”

**He just gave up his secret identity.**

_ Who the fuck is Peter Parker? _

“Well, Peter, I really want my dick in your ass because I’m going to come in a second with your glorious mouth and hand. I won’t object if that’s how you want this to go, but then the spreading is all for nothing, and that’s a waste of this brilliant ass.”

With that Wade got up off of Spide-Peter. **This is going to take some getting used to.** _Maybe it will help you remember if you say it as you fuck his ass, because there’s no way you’re forgetting that._

Wade slipped on the condom and leaned in close to give Peter a sweet kiss. He gathered both of Peter’s hands and held them above his head as he slipped into him slowly. A deep moan left Peter’s lips as he bottomed out. Wade stayed still to wait for Peter to get used to the stretch. Peter whined loudly and tried to thrash away but Wade’s strong hands held him still, “Please daddy, please move. I need you so much!”

“Beg for it baby. I know you can do more than that. Show us where that college degree got your poetry.”

“Please daddy. I want you to use me. I’m nothing more than a two cent’s slut who is worth nothing more than their ass. I want you to fuck me like you paid for it. Use me like I’m good for nothing else, because I’m not. I’m only here for you to use me. Please daddy. I really need you to move!”

Wade couldn’t say no with an argument like that. He pulled out slowly, just to tease the boy beneath him, before slamming back in hard. He set a brutal pace, punching out deep groans from Peter. He bit deep marks into the flawless skin around Peter’s neck and jaw and knotted one hand deep into Peter’s hand to gently pull every once in awhile, while he used the other for support. Those would leave some dark hickeys, if only for a day or two. Deadpool loves the idea of Peter having to walk around the city with Deadpool’s mark. 

Spidey groaned at a particularly hard thrust, “Please choke me, daddy.”

A smile spread across the mercs face. He must really trust him if he is willing to play with his life. Wade wouldn’t -couldn’t- let him down, “Well, aren’t you a kinky mother fucker,” He took a hand from in Peter’s hand and put it around his throat. He used the other to grab Peter’s hand from Wade’s waist and put it on Wade’s around Peter’s throat, “squeeze if you want me to lighten up and let go completely if you need me to stop. I’m not going to start until you tell me that you promise to follow this.”

Peter looked up with a new shine in his eyes, almost, dare he say, of the big L word, “I promise, daddy. I’ll be a good boy.”

With those boundaries set, Wade fucked into him with a new vigor, putting a gentle weight onto Peter, not wanting to start out too rough. Peter let out a raspy groan, asking for more, and who was Wade to say no to his baby boy.

Their sex was dirty and hard. Wade fucking into Peter hard and the room filled with the sound of raspy moans and skin slapping together. Wade was getting drunk off of the feeling. He leaned in close to kiss Peter’s cheek, “Cum for me baby boy. I know you’re close. I can tell from the way your ass flutters around my cock pounding into you. Don’t you want to be a good boy for Daddy? So, cum while he fucks into your ass and chokes you. Cum for me Peter.”

With that, a breathless whine left Peter as he came all over both him and Wade. Deadpool followed soon after, pushed over the edge by Peter’s tight ass and blissed out face. They lay there for a second before Peter kisses his cheek softly, “That was amazing, Wade.”

Peter sat up with that and put on his boxers. Wade sat up, disappointed but getting the idea, “Thanks for everything, baby boy. I’ll see you again, I hope. See you around.”

Before he could bolt out of the bedroom door, Peter grabbed his hand, looking a little hurt, “Was it that bad?”

Wade looked back, shocked, “What do you mean?”

Peter centered his peircing eyes on Wade, “Well if it was good you wouldn’t be bolting out of window right now, now would you?”

Deadpool turned to totally face Peter, “I thought you were kicking me out baby boy. You were getting up to get dressed, that’s usually when I’m asked to leave.”

A smile spread across Peter’s face. He’d destroy who ever kicked Wade out without so much as a proper word, but that was for another time. He kissed Wade’s nose softly, “I wasn’t kicking you out. I was going to make us something to eat, because I know how you’re always hungry.”

“That sounds nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

After their first encounter, they became addicted to each other. It started off as hooking up once a month, maybe less, but now, almost three months later, it’s at least once a day, sometimes more. They’ve fucked everywhere in Peter’s shitty apartment, almost breaking his poorly made headboard twice. Deadpool had even jacked of Peter in a back alley after they teamed up to clean out New York for a night. It was a little post success celebration that got out of hand.

**_Or in hand, depending on your perspective._ **

_ It didn’t depend on your perspective at all. Petey-baby’s god-like cum got all over our meer mortal hands. _

They’ve even become domestic, but neither of them would ever admit it. It began with Wade rushing out of Peter’s apartment, forgetting about a meeting he had, leaving behind a few things promising to pick them up later. A few things turned into a drawer full of Deadpool’s stuff in Peter’s dresser. That drawer turned into his own part of the closest stocked with sweatshirts, sweatpants, a set of katanas, and even another full suit. 

_ You’ll never know when you get called away for a job. _

**Who are we trying to fool? We just like to say we have our own little part of that fine arachnids closet.**

Deadpool never seemed to comment on their change in relationships over the months, never wanted to break the spell that gave him someone as drop dead gorgeous, and in sane of mind, person as Peter. But Peter likes to overthink things, so this change never slipped from his mind for more than it took for him to beat Green Goblin's ass. Even then it didn’t stop bothering him.

Even when they were fucking, Peter couldn’t help but think about what he could call this man fucking into him. They’re sex was great ( _ god was it _ ) but Peter was never one to let questions go unanswered. 

After they were both tired out from a good round of rough sex, Peter’s throat still a little scratchy from where Deadpool just had his hand wrapped around it. He was snuggled up to Deadpool’s chest, using his large biceps as a pillow. He ran his fingers across the scars on his chests he had traced a million times before as he said, “What are we?”

“A very hot and adorably awkward superhero, usually in tight spandex showing off that grade A ass, and a butt ugly merc lucky enough to be by his side, why?”

Peter hits him with the back of his hand, trying to train the self-deprecating thoughts out of him. He knew that Deadpool never saw the great guy he was, too much traumatic abuse to even see himself as a person but Spidey would try to change that as much as he could. He took a deep breath, trying to steal his nerves, before blurting out, “Do you want to make it official?”

“What, that I’m not good enough to even say your name, I thought that already was”

Peter hits him again, a little harder this time, and buries his head into Wade’s chest. He groans, “Why do you have to make this so hard?”

“Didn’t know my self-loathing jokes did that to you, baby boy.”

“Shut up for once! I’ve been trying to ask if you want to be my boyfriend, you insufferable ass.”

Deadpool sits up, bolt right, throwing Peter down as he didn’t have time to sit up on his own, “Wait, what?”

“Well, I want to be your boyfriend. I just thought because, you know, we work so well on team ups, you already have your own part of my closet, and like we fuck three times a day, that we could make this thing official. I totally understand if you don’t want to though. There’s not force at all. We can stop fucking if it makes you uncomfortable. I mean my feelings and all. You know what, I’ll stop talking now because I think I’m only making this worse.”

A dumbstruck face was resting completely on Wade as he stared at Peter, unseeing. His eyes finally focused of a few minutes of Peter asking if he was okay and a huge grin spread across his face as he picked Peter up to spin him around, “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend! Do you seriously have to even ask? I already spend all my free time here and that means I get to see your beautiful ass even more. God, what more could I ever ask for! Yes, Petey, I’ll totally be your boyfriend. ‘In Your Eyes’ should be playing. Shit! I wish you could have given me some time to set this up and get it all romantic. You deserve more baby boy. I wis-”

His rambles were silenced by a strong kiss. Peter was blushing so hard he just had shut Deadpool up before he burst. How did he get roped into having such an adorably lame boyfriend? He smiled at Wade as he sprinted stood up quickly to do a really awkward happy dance, all flailing limbs and so bad it was off beat for the non-existent beat. 

Suddenly he stopped all together and faced Peter, “Wait! That means I get to fuck you now as your boyfriend, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe that my writing could get could get nearly 2,400 HITS!!! Thank you so much for reading! This is my little celebration chapter (I made it longer than usual as a thanks!)

Wade tackled Peter to the bed before he could say anything for a reply. He kissed all over his face, admiring every single detail; the way the corners of his lips twitch up whenever Wade kisses him, the eyelids covering those bright eyes to give that doe-y feeling, the plumpness of his upper cheeks, the middle of his eyebrows and how they scrunch when he gets confused. 

**And now we went back to sounding like a lovesick teenager.**

_ Seriously writer. Give us a little more credit than that! We can be suave _

**I wouldn’t go that far.**

Peter laughed as he tried to push Wade off, “Stop! You’re going to smother me! What’s your goal, to eat me?”

Wade sat bolt upright, a predatory grin spreading across his face, “That’s a great idea, boyfriend. I’ll eat you out.”

They had done a lot of things in the months they’ve been fucking, but Wade had never been able to properly eat him out. Sure, he’s fingered him plenty and kissed his ass, but never has he pinned Peter down and just gone to down on that splendid ass. 

**There was that one time that he let us just totally worship his body.**

_ That was a good time. Who knew he had a super refractory time too. _

He kissed lovingly down Peter’s naked chest. Although they had just fucked, they were both raring and ready to go. All of Deadpool’s kisses were soft, worshipfully so, and tickled all along Peter’s neck, chest, and waist. As Wade got closer to his swelling cock, Deadpool gave it a sweet kiss just below the head and kept going. He left a trail of kisses from the base of his cock, across his balls and perineum, and gave his pretty little asshole a kiss too. The kiss turned into tongue quickly as he gently stuck the tip of his tongue inside. 

Two hands pushed his head away as Peter’s legs thrashed. Deadpool looked up at him with a deathly glare and put his hand possessively on his stomach. That look paired with the new heat burning through his abdomen stopped Peter. Deadpool kisses the inside of his thigh as he murmured, “I understand that this is probably your first time getting a rimjob, but I swear to god if you don’t stop thrashing around I will tie you to the bedpost.”

**Careful Wade. Don’t want to-oh.**

A look of pure lust flashed across Peter’s eyes and he dropped his head against the pillows, trying to hide a quiet whimper. Wade smiled as he got off the bed to rummage through his side of the closet, but that doesn’t mean he would stop talking. Nothing could make Wade Wilson stop talking, “Do you like the idea of being tied up, boyfriend? Does that get your pretty little dick hard? How about if I tied you up to the bed posts and just totally ravaged your hole while you’re tied up and helpless, hmm? Want daddy to treat you like a slut, beau?”

He turned around, three pieces of rope held out and a large grin across his face. Peter let out a deep moan seeing his boyfriend stand in front of him stark naked, hard again after they just fucked, and holding out a couple of pieces of rope to tie him to the bed so he can fuck him properly. But he was Peter Parker, so he couldn’t drop the sass, “How long have you been keeping rope in my closet?”

“How long have I had my own section of the closet?”

Peter laughed at his boyfriend. How did he end up with someone as insane as Wade Wilson? He was shaken out of his thoughts looking back at their crazy relationship by a hand around his throat, as more of a presence than a warning. He was kissed smoothly and softly, an unspoken promise.

“We need to come up with a word for if I ever do anything you don’t like.”

“I can’t really think of one off the top of my head…”

“We can just use the light system if that helps. Green means everything’s good, a yellow means slow down, or just a short pause, and red means hard stop? That sound good, boyfriend?”

“Perfect.”

Without Peter noticing, Wade had tied a simple handcuff looking thing, two loops with a knot looking thing the middle. Peter’s hand was slipped into each loop, and Wade pulled gently, just to keep him restrained. He tied the ends of the rope to the headboard and gently stuck his finger besides Peter’s wrist, “This is a looser knot, so if you want you can just pull to the side and it will give so you can get out. Okay, beau?”

He gave Peter a quick kiss before moving on to his legs. Wade’s head popped up from the end of the bed with a huge grin, “So how does it feel to be restrained for the first time, boyfriend? Any uncomfortable spots?”

“No, not at all. I trust you.”

**Did he just say he trusts us?**

_ With Peter all tied up, we could do whatever we want. God we could spend hours on that pretty ass, just torturing him. Imagine how pretty that would look spread around a huge dildo. _

**I don’t think that’s what he had in mind when he said that he trusts us.**

A huge grin spread across Wade’s face as he crawled onto the the bed.He gently kissed a trail up from Peter’s left calf up to his crotch again. Wade licked a fat strip up Peter’s cock before decending back down to this ass hole. God was Peter beautiful everywhere. 

Wade couldn’t hold back and just dove down into Peter with a hunger, using his tongue to break him apart. Peter was writhing on the bed, shouting out moans and ‘daddy’. A strong hand settled at his navel, still at least his hips so that Wade could keep doing his job. 

The taste of Peter’s ass was amazing. It was better than anything Wade has ever had. He honestly tasted like heaven itself. 

_ There’s go the sappy Wade again. Can you not make Wade any more macho, please. _

**Wade is very far from macho, especially when eating Peter out.**

He could get lost in this splendid ass. He broke out of it every few strokes to nip softly at his thighs, ass cheeks, and balls. Peter was going absolutely crazy with all of the stimulation. Wade knew that he was sensitive, but this was a new level of sensitive that Wade had never seen before. He wanted to break that boy apart by just using his tongue in his ass.

“Please stop!! I’m about to cum. I want you inside of me, Daddy.”

Wade looked up. He hadn’t even noticed how close Spidey was, too lost in devouring that ass. Peter pulled roughly against the restraints, trying  to touch Wade, and let out a moan. Wade sat up to look down at this, “You’re really getting off on getting tied up, now aren’t you baby boy? Got any other kinks I should know about?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be against you spanking me as you fucked me?”

**Did he really-**

_ Just say that? _

Wade’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. How did he end up with such a perfect boy tied up beneath him. Whatever he had done in the past to earn this, he would do a thousand times over. “Got any other kinks I should know about, my kinky little elf?”

Peter bit his lip and looked away, “None that I can think of.”

“We can make a list, but that can be later. I want to be dick deep in you right now.”

Wade reached over Peter to get to the side table with the lube and condoms in it. Rim jobs can go quite far with stretching and they did fuck just minutes before, but it’s always better safe than sorry. Wade has no clue what he would ever do if he hurt his baby boy. He would never be able to live with himself. 

Deadpool lubed up his fingers and plunged two in, pulling out a scream from Peter, both from the cold lube and sudden intrusion. Wade had no patients though, not with a hot boyfriend beneath him begging to be fucked, and he sets a brutal pace. He’s up to three fingers comfortably scissoring quickly and pulls his fingers out harshly. Peter groans and the sudden lack of filling up inside of him.

“Please, daddy! I really need your cock! God, I just want you inside of me! Hurry!”

Wade had a condom on and well lubed in record time, quickly thrusting into Peter up to the hilt. Peter let out a punched out scream, thankful for being filled again by his hot daddy. 

He fucks into Peter hard, and brings down a strong hand to slap against his ass. It was hard to get a good smack with the awkward angle, but Wade made it work, if it was judged by the loud moan Peter let out. Deadpool was merciless as he fucked into Peter hard and smacked his ass until it was bright red. Peter was bound and forced take every minute of it, turning him on even more.

“Please daddy! Spank me harder! I want to feel you for days!”

“You just got fucked a few minutes ago and you’re already moaning for it like a needy whore. I don’t even think servicing fifteen dicks would be enough for you, beau. Would you love it if I left you alone, tied up, in a room for guys just to use and fuck like the whore you are?”

**We sound like a bad fanfiction, god.**

_ Oh wait. _

“No daddy, I only want your cock. You’re the only one that can fuck me.”

Wade’s hips stuttered there, pausing. He’s so whipped. He had to still his hips because he nearly came already, pushed over the edge by Peter only wanting him. He had to change his tactics, “That’s right baby, only Daddy’s cock could satisfy your hungry ass. I would use you all day, just keep  you around as a cock warmer. I’d have to go to all of your classes and you’d have to ride me like you always do, but in front of everybody, boyfriend. Show everyone whose bitch you are. Who do you belong to?”

Peter slammed his head back into the pillows hard. Add voyeurism to the kink list. That list was getting long. Maybe Wade would actually go through and make one. A harsh slap came down on Peter’s ass, “I said  _ whose bitch  _ are you, beau?”

A loud whine grumbled out of Peter, “Yours. I’m all yours. Daddy’s cock is the only thing that can make me come. Oh god Daddy! Please fuck me!”

With that, Wade restarted his brutal pace, planning to totally destroy his baby boy, show him who he belongs to. He slapped Peter’s ass again before leaning in close to Peter, to grind in deep. This is Peter’s favorite position, face to face with Wade and the dick inside of him just grinding away.

Wade took his hand to wrap around Spidey’s pretty thoat, going too long neglected. Peter took in a big gasp. Wade bit against his ears and looked to the side, “God it’s hard to focus with all of the sounds of the readers jerking off.”

Spidey was too far gone to comment on it. He tried to rotate his hips as much as the bondage would allow, but it wasn’t much. Deadpool was very good at tying knots, if this showed anything. Deadpool used all of the leverage he had to fuck into Peter as hard as he could. 

He used his unoccupied hand to wrap around Peter’s dick, dripping with precum. Wade lead back a little, changing the angle to press hard against Peter’s prostate. Peter screamed, the mixture of the rope digging into his skin, the tough hand around his throat, and now the attack on  his prostate. Peter’s walls tightened drastically and Wade huffed out loudly against Peter’s throat, about to cum inside of him.

Wade tightened his grip around Peter’s throat, cutting off most of the airway, “Cum for me, boyfriend. Know how it feels to come on not just your Daddy’s dick, but also your boyfriend’s. Cum with your hands and legs tied away and a first tight around your throat. Cum for me, beau.”

Peter let out as much of a scream as he could with only a little bit of air in his lungs. Wade let go of his grip on Peter’s throat as he pulled out. He rolled off the condom to quickly jerk off all of Peter’s stomach, mixing his own semen with the slowly cooling cum already there. Wade kissed Peter’s fast lovingly, “So we’re boyfriends now, hugh?”

“You just got that?”

Deadpool started to untie all of the ropes, gently kissing each appendage and rubbing soft fingers in to massage out the bruises. He pulled a couple tissues from the box next to Peter’s bed to start cleaning up the mess on his chest. 

He took the used condom and tissues to go throw out before curling up with Peter to spoon. Wade gently stroked the cinnamon waves of the man in front of him before purring, “Got any more shocking news for me, boyfriend?”

“You know you don’t have to say that every five seconds just because we’re dating.”

“It just kind of rolls of the tongue. And if I’m being honest, I can’t believe that I caught such a hottie like you.”

Peter turned around to hide his blushing face in Wade’s broad chest, “Shut up!”

Deadpool gently lifted his head up, “So, do you want to make a kink list?”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter looked up at the Deadpool, only really being able to see the underside of his chin, “What does that entail exactly?”

“Well, we could look up a bunch of kinks and you say yes, no, or maybe.”

“Do you get any say in this?”

“Snookums, I got every kink under the sun. If I get to fuck your ass like a bunny in heat, I’m game.”

“If we’re going to do this, I want you to give an input, okay? That’s my only condition.”

“Fair enough. Let’s do this in the morning. I fucked you two times in a row, and even with super healing that super ass has got to be tired.

  
Peter hit him in the chest lightly before nuzzling into Wade’s chest to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Deadpool was having a nice dream, the usual of charging through a battlefield decapitating the heads of men beneath him while riding a unicorn with Petey on the back, but a loud whine of his name woke him up. 

**What if someone came to hurt Petey?**

_ We’ll give them an ass whooping they’d never forget for just  _ thinking _ of hurting our snookums. _

His grip on Petey tightened as his eyes snapped open, looking for any danger in the dark room. He found none and looked down at the sleeping boy beneath him. Deadpool was met with the welcomed ( _ very welcomed _ ) sight of his baby boy moaning, bright red, in his arms. 

**He must be having a wet dream.**

_ And he was moaning our name. Shit, that’s hot. We should fuck him _

Deadpool smiled at that and pulled back the covers, and soon after pulled down Peter’s boxers, which had a wet spot forming in the front. He laid gentle kisses across his shaft and balls, worshipping his boyfriend’s cock like he deserved. God was this boy beautiful with his perfect skin and hairless thighs. He could spend all day right here. He might actually, if given the chance.

He wrapped his perpetually chapped lips around Peter’s pretty little ( **or as we’ve already established not so little** ) cock and was met with the strong taste of precum. That must have been one hell of a dream. 

Peter let out a deep groan once Deadpool reached the base of his cock. One upside to all of the scarring and torture is that you have no gag reflex when your entire throat is scarred to shit. Wade just laid there, swallowing around Peter’s cock as pumped precum down his throat. Wade would be more than happy to spend days just as Peter’s cock warmer. 

_ Oh god, he’s whipped. Send help immediately before we start talking about redoing the kitchen or being a plus one. _

**Or going to brunch.**

_ Oh the humanity. _

Peter woke just as Wade accidently let his teeth slip when he was lost in thought. A hand shot out to the back of Wade’s head in surprise and harshly pushed him down even further, “Oh Wade!”

Peter came just like that, shooting down Wade’s surprised throat. Wade pulled off with a toothy grin, “Good morning, baby boy.”

Peter huffed out a laugh as he looked down at Deadpool, who was nuzzling the spent cock between his legs, “What do I owe the pleasure, Wade?”

“Well you just looked so pretty moaning my name, I couldn’t resist. What were you having a wet dream about, boyfriend?”

A blush spread across Peter’s face as he broke their heated eye contact and his jaw clicked shut. Oh, that sparked Deadpool’s interest.

_ Maybe it was something kinky. Definitely something kinky. Maybe it had omorashi. _

**Or panties.**

_ Panties are definitely good. We can work with panties. Maybe omorashi  _ in panties.

“What’s am-o-omorosh?”

“Omorashi, pretty boy. We can talk about that later? Let’s get to the fuck list! I’m just itching to play with that pretty ass again.”

Peter pulled up his boxers and got up to the kitchen to get a glass of water and because it was the only place in his house with actual seating. He just finished his glass of water as Deadpool walked behind him with his computer to sit at their kitchen table. ( _ Did we say their? We meant his. Just because their dating doesn’t mean they share everything. While besides Peter’s closet, the bed, most of the refrigerator, and that ungodly sex. But not everything.) _

Deadpool settled into his seat, pulling up a document on his computer as Peter set down his bowl of cereal, “How do you feel about  biting?”

Peter blinked for a few seconds before replying hesitantly, “As long as you don’t draw blood, I’m fine with it, why?”

“I’d love to bite that sexy neck of yours, but I don’t think I’d ever really want to draw blood. What about blindfolds?”

Peter picked up on it; they were starting their list. Peter walked over to sit down in the seat on the corner near Deadpool, “Yes.”

“Cool. I like them a lot. Blood play?”

“No...well maybe. It depends.”

Deadpool looks up and gently grabs Peter’s hand, “That’s okay, we can work with that. As I said, not super keen, but we can always try. How about Bukkake?”

“Can you explain that?”

“Of course, baby boy. There could be a couple guys, or girls, around and they cum on you. Like all over you so you’re covered in it.”

Peter scratched the back of his neck, “I’m not super sure. I like the idea of you know, that, but I’m not super sure how I feel about other people being there. I kind of just like having you and just that. So I guess maybe.”

“I think you’d look pretty all covered in cum. So, I’ll kind of sum that up as ‘Maybe: likes being covered in cum, but only mine for now’?”

Peter laughs lightly, “Sure. What’s the next one?”

“Cock and Ball Torture.”

“Maybe.”

“I’d love to mess with your pretty little dick, but we can work talk about that more another time. How about Consent Play?”

“Like you rape me?”

“Not necessarily. I could pretend to rape you, or the other way around, but you know the whole time that I’m right there and I love you and I will stop the second you use the safewords.”

“Maybe.”

“Fair enough. What about Dirty Talking?”

“Yes, very much yes.”

“You like the sound of my voice don’t you.”

Peter blushed lightly, “Shut up. What’s the next one?”

“Dom/Sub Dynamics?”

“Yes.”

“Double Penetration?”

“Like I said, I’m only really comfortable with you right now. I don’t know if I could really take another guy at the moment.”

“We could always use a dildo if you want to try it.”

“Yeah, then I guess.”

“How do you feel about Feminisation?”

“Like you make me look like a girl?”

“Yeah. I could buy you a pretty dress with stockings, heels, and get you some make up. I’d call you my pretty girl too. If you want, I’ll totally wear a dress. They’re actually pretty comfortable and I look fucking hot.”

“Yes to both.” Peter swallowed a little, his cock taking a liking to being called pretty girl. The image of Wade in heels and a dress wasn’t helping either.

“Fisting?”

“Maybe.”

“I think it would be interesting to see my whole hand fit in your ass. How about Flogging or Whipping?”

“Yes, we’d just have to be careful.”

Deadpool pulled Peter’s hand to kiss it gently, “Always, baby boy. Your safety is my top priority.”

Peter blushed a little, “What’s the next one?”

“Foot Play?”

Peter’s nose wrinkled, “Like me licking your foot?”

“Or I could lick yours. Or you could lick my boots or I could lick yours. There’s a couple choices here.”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. I’ll put that down. How about Frottage?”

“What exactly is that?”

“Like rubbing our dicks together until we cum. No penetration or hands, just us grinding on each other.”

“Yes. Like really yes!”

Deadpool laughed, “Getting a little excited there Petey. How about a Gang Bang?”

“No.”

“Gun Play?”

“Maybe”

“Masturbation?”

“Like I jack off in front of you?”

“Yeah, generally.”

“Yes.”

“Multiple Orgasms?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay. We’d have to be careful with that one. Don’t want to hurt your pretty little dick. So how about Omorashi?”

“Will you finally explain that to me now?”

“It’s the idea that you’d like pissing yourself. We can just count this as any piss play really. Would you want me to pee on you or you to pee on me?” Peter looked up hesitantly, “There’s no judgement here. I like it, but it’s fine if you don’t.”

“....can you right down maybe?”

“Of course, baby boy. How about Orgasm Denial/Chastity?”

“Like I can’t cum? What’s the point of that?”

“Well it would be me teasing you but saying you can’t cum so that the pressure builds up. Or we go like a day without sex, so that when we do do it, then it’s even greater.”

“Maybe. How do you feel about it?”

“I’m not super sure about full on chastity, but I like Orgasm Denial. I’d love to tease you and see how you squirm when I don’t let you come.”

That idea seemed hot to Peter, just not the going a  _ whole _ day without any sex, “Okay. That sounds okay. What’s the next one?”

“Photography/Videotaping?”

“No. I don’t think I could do it with a camera.”

“Okay. How about Role Playing?”

“Like choosing a two characters?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be two fictional characters. It could be roles. Like a teacher and a student. Like we’re two strangers just fucking. Or anything else either of us could think of.”

“Yes.”

“Sex Toys?”

“Yeah.”

“Sexy/Slutty Clothing?”

“Isn’t that the same thing as feminization?”

“Not exactly. Sure some of the clothes can be sexy for feminization, but I could put you in like a slutty school girl’s outfit for this or in ripped clothes to show off that sexy body of yours. It can really just be anything sexy. It could be a suit because I bet you’re hot in that too! Or maybe a Wolverine costume.”

“Maybe, but no to the Wolverine Costume.”

“How about a Strip Tease.”

“I’ve love if you’d give me one. I think I’m too awkward to give one myself and I can’t dance for my life.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, beau. You’re real hot, especially when you get that horny look in your eyes.”

Peter blushed and looked away, “Maybe.”

“How about Teasing?”

“Don’t you already do that?”

“No. Like I finger you, but I don’t fuck you right away. Or I grind on you with your boxers on but never actually touch your dick. Stuff like that.”

“Maybe.”

“How do you feel about Uniforms?”

“No.”

“Voyeurism/Exhibitionism? Like we could go out in pu-”

“I know what it is.” Deadpool looked up, a little surprised to be cut off. The look in Peter’s eyes surprised him even more, “Yes.”

Deadpool swallowed thickly, not able to look away from Peter. He finally did when a smirk spread across Peter’s face and he scrolled through the Document a little more, “That’s all I got. Can you think of anything else?”

“Not really.”

“I guess we can start our list now.” And Deadpool kissed him hard. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Deadpool walked into Peter’s bedroom, he swept Peter up in a kiss, distracting him from working on his computer. Peter laughed as he was smothered in kisses. A wolfish smile spread across Deadpool’s face as he nuzzled into Peter’s neck, “Want to start on the list tonight, baby boy?”

Peter stopped for a second, “What do you have in mind?”

“Dom/Sub dynamics.” Deadpool gave a soft kiss into Peter’s neck a little worried about his reaction, “Only if that’s okay with you, boyfriend. We can just do normal stuff tonight if you want. We don’t have to start yet. I totally understand if-”

“Sure. Let’s start.” Peter spun his chair around to make eye contact with Deadpool. He grabbed his face to kiss him again, “What exactly do we do?”

_ Good job Deadpool, looking like an idiot again _ .

Deadpool sat down on the bed before beginning his speech that he’s been practicing since they wrote the list, three days ago, “Well, we just have to go over rules, just so I don’t mess up your boundaries with all the exploring and shit. Do you remember the colors?”

“Green means go, yellow means pause, and red means stop.”

“Good. Now I just want to let you know that even if I act like I’m in charge and really tough, this is all for you. Every single thing I do to you is for your pleasure only, so make sure you speak up if something doesn’t feel right.”

“Wait. This can’t all be for me! What about you? How do you get anything from this?”

Deadpool chuckled a little bit at his baby boy's concern, “Seeing you writhing underneath me is well worth not touch dicks for a bit.”

Peter’s face turned pink as he coughed a little, “So like, do I just call you dom?”

**That sounded nice.**

“That’s fine. Master and sir will also work if you like that.”

“Can I just call you sir?”

“Like I said, baby boy, this is all for you.”

“Is there anything else?”

“Yeah. I have a couple rules for these kinds of scenes, that can always be changed, that I want you to follow. If you break them, there will be punishment. Always say yellow or red if you think you absolutely have to break this rules, and you won’t be punished. Are you ready?”

Peter’s face was wide with trying to take all of the information in. Deadpool just wanted to have those pretty lips around his...focus! This is about getting Peter ready for the night, and maybe more nights, about to come. ( _ Tehe. Some one’s about to come _ ). Peter looked up at Deadpool through thick lashes, “Yeah.”

“1. Don’t speak without being addressed, unless it’s your color of course. Never feel like you shouldn’t be able to use your color. 2. Always respond out loud when I ask you a question. 3. Always end a reply with sir. 4. Don’t move unless I move you myself or I tell you to move. Do these sound good? Is there any you want to change?”

Peter shakes his head looking at the ground but then quickly adds, “No,” He looks straight at Wade, “What happens if I break these?”

“It depends. If it’s a first time break, then you may get a few spankings. If it’s one where you don’t tell me your safeword, we may take a break for a little while or no sex for a couple days.”

Peter looks down again before whispering, “Can we start?”

Deadpool smiles. He didn’t think that Peter would be this eager. He points at the spot right in front of him, “On your knees, kneeling right here.”

Peter rushed to get there as fast as he could, still looking at the ground. Deadpool grabbed his chin lightly to force him to look up. He looked at Wade through thick lashes and Deadpool’s breath caught in his throat, “Strip and then sit right back where you are.”

The sub almost tripped with his eagerness to please his new dom. The need to submit and comply was a strong force in the back of Peter’s head. This was exhilarating. He looked up at Wade again, waiting for a new order. Deadpool just sat there though, admiring the beautiful boy beneath him, completely still and relaxed. 

Peter whined, “Are you going to do anything?” His head whipped back at his mistake. He tried to at least sooth his punishment a little, “Sir?”

All though the final word fixed it a little, the insubordination ruined Deadpool’s happy face, “Did I ask you to speak?”

Peter looked down before meekly saying, “No. I just-”

“No is acceptable. Only say yes or no in a simple question like that. What did I say was the punishment for speaking out of turn?”

“Spankings, sir.”

Deadpool smiled and rubbed his cheek softly, “Yeah. Get on your hands and knees over my lap right now.”

Peter rushed to get up, not to displease his dom any further, and plopped down over Wade. He felt totally exposed standing over Wade, totally naked, while his dom was fully clothed in his Deadpool suit. Deadpool smoothly ran a hand over Peter’s exposed ass before harshly bringing it down in the middle of his ass, pulling out a gasp from Peter, “You’re going to get ten spankings. I want you to count them. If you mess up, we’re starting over, and you don’t have to say sir after every number, okay?”

Peter nodded. Another strike came down hard against his right ass cheek and bucked forward before saying, “Two.”

“No baby, that’s one. The first one was just a little hello.”

Peter ducked his head and said, “One.”

Before he could complete saying the word, another slap came down turning the end of the word into another gasp, “Two.”

Deadpool squeezed the quickly reddening cheeks with pride. He struck two quick slaps and gently rubbed the burning skin, trying to sooth away the pain. Peter just whined into the bed, hiding his face, mumbling into the bed. Deadpool squeezed hard, forcing Peter to yelp, “I need you to say the numbers clearly or we’re starting over again. Say them.”

Peter looked back with tears in his eyes before sobbing out, “Three and four.”

Deadpool gently massaged Peter’s upper thigh, “Can you give me a color, baby boy?”

“Green.”

_ Baby boy is tougher than we thought. _

**I thought we already established that after we first spanked him when he was all pretty and tied to the bed.**

A hard hand came down on Peter’s already achy ass, “Five.”

The rest of the smacks came down smoothly, on alternating sides and unforgiving. Deadpool went all out with this. Peter was barely getting the numbers out, sobbing after each slap, but he refused to let Deadpool know that the rough treatment was really getting to him. Deadpool did notice though, the hard cock bucking against his thigh gave him a clue. After the tenth slap Deadpool looked down at his totally destroyed boyfriend and smiled, “Want to stop now, baby boy? I can rub some soothing lotion into that perfect ass of yours and get out any extra pain. I could totally pamp-”

“No. Please fuck me, sir. I want my master’s beautiful cock inside me. Please, sir, please fuck me. You can rub lotion all over my butt afterwards. I just want you inside of me now, sir.”

Deadpool smiled down, this was the tough boy he started dating. God would he worship his ass after this was done. He would never tell Peter this, at least not now, but he does want to see what that beautiful ass looks like bruised as it stretches around his cock.

_ It’ll be more beautiful than a sushi taco. _

**More beautiful than Sebastian Stan in Picnic, and I mean God was that beautiful!**

Deadpool gently rearranged Peter onto the bed, on his back with a pillow under his butt to alleviate at least some of the pain, while Wade went searching for lube and condoms.He pulled them out of the second drawer of the nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed to start prepping Spidey. He warmed the lube on his hands before quickly forcing a finger into his abused ass, and god was Peter’s moan worth it. Peter slammed his head back onto the pillows by his head and let out a moan that would put porn stars to shame. Deadpool started to wiggle around his fingers, to continue to stretch Peter’s ass before he came in his pants, and that forced out another beautiful moan. The neighbor’s complaints would be well worth it.

“Please, sir! Please add another finger. I need you inside of my now! I don’t care about stretching, just come on.”

Wade slapped the mouthy brat beneath him’s ass as a warning. Peter moaned and that just gave Deadpool more incentive to hurry the fuck up. He added the second finger, after properly lubbing his hand all over again, and quickly began to spread the ass, evenly covering everything in lube as well. Soon, the ass was spread enough to add a third and when that was enough, he slipped on the condom and thrusted hip deep. Peter let out a loud groan, “Please, sir, please move. I’ve waited so long. Please don’t tease me. I can’t take this. Please, sir!”

Wade hadn’t forgotten his first rule, but he was going to enjoy this moment while he had it. He thrusted hard into Peter, slamming against his bruised ass cheeks. He set a rough and brutal pace, trying to see how much damage Peter’s godly ass could take. Spidey took every thrust with a loud moan, cocking dripping exponentially more precum, but loved every second of it. It could go without saying that Peter loved rough treatment, especially if it was coming from Wade.

That’s when Wade grabbed Peter’s cock and everything around Peter turned to white noise. Wade laughed as his boyfriend’s jaw went slack and his eyes went really wide. He gently massaged Peter’s ass before slapping that ass hard. Peter’s eyes turned into saucers as he came all over the fist around him.

_ Oh. _

**Oh.**

Wade knew that Peter liked spanking, but didn’t know the extent. Deadpool leaned over as he sensitive dick was totally consumed by the constricting ass around him. It didn’t take long, only a few thrusts more, before Deadpool was shooting white ropes into Spidey’s tortured ass. 

**Well that was-**

_ Hot as fuck? _

**I was going to say unexpected, but the same idea.**

Wade pulled out to untie the condom and wipe down Peter’s ass for any excess lube. Peter was too blissed out to even move himself, with all of the sensory overload, and Deadpool was more than happy to care for his baby boy. 

He grabbed the nice, scented lotion before turning Peter on to his stomach to begin working on getting rid of the bruises already forming on his ass. He covered his hands in lotion and began working on gently rubbing in the lotion to sooth the burning skin. He began to ramble nonsense, something about a past job or mission he was sent on by S.H.I.E.L.D. His talking was more to fill the silence and give Peter something to hold on to. 

When he felt as though the ass was properly worshiped and cared for, Wade slipped on Peter’s boxers for him and slipped on his own. He turned the already sound asleep boy onto his side and nuzzled behind him to spoon. He fell asleep content, overjoyed with pampering his boyfriend and plans for the next exploration on the kink list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's so much time in between each of my updates. I'm going to try and make it more regular, and update at least once a week. My summer is more busy than my school year, so the chapters will probably have more time in between than the first ones have had, but I'll try to keep up with it! Sorry! But I have the next couple chapters planned out, super pumped to write whenever I find time, and I hope you guys enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was finishing up some work on his computer. Just because he’s a superhero doesn’t mean he can slack on his college work. Without even looking away from his work, he said to his boyfriend, who was quietly trying to slip in through the cracked window, “You know you can use the front door, that’s what the key I gave you was for.”

“But it’s more fun to try and sneak up on you.”

“You haven’t yet.”

“Why aren’t you sitting in your desk chair like usual?”

Peter looked up, or rather down, from how he webbed his feet and calves to the ceiling and his computer to his knees. Wade had an amused look on his face and Peter blushed a little, “I couldn’t really find a comfortable position, so I just went with an easy way out.”

“Doesn’t that make you dizzy. You know with all the blood rushing to you-wait, did the spankings hurt that much?”

Peter blushed, “No. They were great, I loved them so much, you know how mu-,” A dominant growl filled the room effectively, silencing Peter’s rambles. The growl surprised both parties, especially Wade who made the noise. Peter looked at him sheepishly, “Yeah. My butt does still hurt.”

He carefully dropped down from the ceiling. Once Peter had finished putting all his work away, Wade grabbed him into his hug, gently patted his hair and kissing his cheeks, “You should have said something if it hurt.”

“It wasn’t like that. I loved it while it was happening, it just still hurts a little.”

“No butt stuff then.”

_ What? _

**What?**

“What?”

“You heard me. If you aren’t going to tell me how you feel after a session, then you won’t get one. You can settle for not having one today.”

Peter huffed annoyed as his arms crossed, “Then what was the point of you coming?”

Wade kissed the top of his head, “We can hang out, outside of sex, right? We’ve done it before. The writer just prefers to write sex because that’s more fun.”

In the about 4 months that they’ve known each other, Peter has gotten good and ignoring some of the nonsense that Deadpool says, “But I was really looking forward to doing more stuff on the list.”

Wade smiled, “Oh, if it’s only that, then we can do not butt stuff on the list.” 

They broke from the hug for Wade to fish around in his pockets for

_ You found  _ **_Kink List._ **

**Don’t tarnish my bold with your lame Legend of Zelda references.**

“Do you just always carry it around?”

“Bet your sweet, and temporarily out of order, bottom I do. And thank god because now I know exactly what I’m going to do to you Petey baby. You read for some good old fashioned grinding and dirty talk.”

A disbelieving smile spread across Peter’s face like a challenge, “Do you really think I can just get off to some dirty talk?”

“I take that as a challenge then.”

The hand that had gone from rubbing to just resting on the back of Peter’s head now grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled, forcing his head to the side. He used his other hand to pull Peter so that their hips were flushed against each other. He leaned in close to Peter’s newly exposed neck and whispered, “If it weren’t for your ruined ass I would take you right now. Right here on the floor, like the dirty slut you are Petey. Take you face down whimpering. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Peter huffed out a sigh as his hips reflexively thrusted against Deadpool’s. Spidey rested his head against the taller man’s neck as he sighed in pleasure. A smirk spread across Deadpool’s face, “See. You are exactly the two cent whore that I said you are, and you love it. You know what, I don’t even have to pay you two cents for you to get down on your knees for me to just use you. I get to use you like my toy, because that’s all you are, my little fuck toy.”

A whimper filled his ears and he stopped, fear ruining all of his momentum. He tried to force Peter to make eye contact with him, but he kept ducking into his neck, “Color.”

Peter kissed his neck softly, as his words came out as a gravelly whisper, “Green. Please don’t stop talking.”

**This boy never ceases to amaze us.**

_ Can’t wait until we get this kid in panties! Imagine him in those pretty pink ones we’ve got absolutely covered in cum and asking for more. _

“You can’t get enough of my voice, can you? You’d get down on your knees and just let me face fuck you, wouldn’t you?” Peter let out a whine as his hips stuttered in their unrelenting grind against Deadpool’s thigh, “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. I want to suck you off! Please stop teasing me and face fuck me. That’s not butt stuff, right? Please, sir. Please just let me do this for you?”

Deadpool ran a reassuring hand through Peter’s hair ( _ Did he say sir? Are we going to let this just pass? _ **Let him have his moment, you useless libido.** ), “We can do as much as you want tomorrow, but today this is what I want, okay? You always say that we need to do more of what I want, so let me do what I want for today. Just give in and shut your pretty mouth before I cave and ruin that absolutely perfect ass of yours any further.”

He felt a sad nod against his neck before starting to talk again, but before he could actually start, he felt a hand against the base of his neck, “Can you at least take your mask off if you’re going to do this? I just want to see you.”

_ Why would you want to do that? What’s with him and killing the mood? _

**What would it hurt to humor the kid? Let’s take the fucking as long as we got it.**

_ Did you not just listen to a word I said? Taking our mask off would kill the mood, in case you forgot about our totally unfuckable face straight out of the Walking Dead. _

Peter untucked it from the collar of his shirt and started pulling off before Wade could stop him. He kissed the newly exposed skin on his neck as he pulled it all the way off. He kissed a line from Wade’s collarbone up to his lips. He gave him a chaste, sweet kiss before looking him dead in the eyes, “You’re gorgeous.”

Deadpool growled and tackled him onto the bed. Peter winced though, landing straight on his bruised ass. Deadpool quickly flipped them, so he was on the bottom, and Peter was resting on top of him. He leaned up to look at Peter who was in the process of taking off both of their shirts. Peter settled back down to kiss lazily into Wade’s scarred chest. Deadpool smiled down, “Where were we?”

“You were in the middle of talking about how I would let you face fuck me right now.”

“That’s a good place. You would, wouldn’t you,” Their grinding rhythm restarted, now more desperate and needing, “You would just completely submit to being my little fuck toy. That’s all your pretty lips and perky ass are good for, to be totally ruined and fucked by a dom cock. You’re my good little whore, now aren’t you.”

Peter nodded into Wade’s chest, hips stuttering in their thrusts, asking for more friction. He muttered into Wade’s chest, totally at a loss with what Wade’s words did to him, “Please. I’m just your slut, good for nothing more. I just want you to use me constantly. I’d be happy to be nothing more than your cock warmer all day.”

_ Who taught our angel those bad words. Naughty kitty. _

**We did, or did you forget two chapters ago.**

Of all the things he expected from this little dirty talk adventure, Wade was not expecting Peter to retaliate with his own fantasies, “You are super cock hungry, aren’t you? I bet even if I got the me’s from every dimension, there wouldn’t be enough for you. That would be a beautiful sight though: You on your knees covered in my cum, just begging for more. Bet you would do that in your pretty panties I’ll get you, and you would be riding one of me while still trying to suck me off. Just covered in everything that is just me.”

Peter’s grinding stopped all together and Deadpool looked down at him. Peter’s eyes were wide as he bit his lip. Deadpool grabbed Peter’s hips and ground up hard, “You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you?”

As he tried to hide his embarrassed face into Deadpool’s chest, he nodded slightly. Deadpool smiled and stroked his hair. Peter looked up, with a debauched look on his face that took Wade’s breath away, “Do you remember that dream you woke me up from on the night of kink list? I was dreaming that there was a bunch of different you’s, like the same you but just  _ a lot _ . I was absolutely covered in your cum, just totally yours. You were fucking me from every side, and it was so hot. I just-you were so-fuck Wade. I’m going to cum.”

Deadpool grabbed Peter’s hips and thrusted frantically, cumming in his pants as Peter did the same.

**That was a beautiful idea, that we are going to have to make a reality.**

Once they both calmed down from that fantastic orgasms, they stripped out of their gross pants and hopped into the bath together. Deadpool held Spidey in his lap, thinking of ways to make their little fantasy a reality. This may take some time, but he swears that he will get Spidey covered in his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn't even follow my own rules from the end of last chapter. I totally forget about exactly HOW busy my summers got. I'll try and update as soon as I can!! I swear I have the next seven chapters planned, I just never get around to writing them!


	7. Chapter 7

Peter sat alone in his apartment staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know how attached he’d grown to Wade’s constant presence until he was gone. Deadpool hadn’t gone on any real big ‘business trips’, as he liked to put it nicer to his baby boy than hired assassinations or even sometimes full blown coups, in the fourth months; not since they started fucking. Wade’s employers weren’t too happy about that. 

Three days ago, Wade had gotten a very disgruntled call from them telling him they had a job that he had to start within the next 24 hours. Deadpool ran around the apartment, rambling in anger to his voices, trying to get his stuff together for a job that could take who knows how long. He rushed out the apartment with a kiss to Peter and a rushed apology.

That led Peter to where he is now, staring at the ceiling. Just thinking about Wade, his awkward smile when Peter complimented him, his orgasmic pancakes to surprise Peter after a rough fucking, his strange love for My Little Pony (especially Rarity), made Peter pop a boner. He was totally lost of this idiot. 

He’d tried jerking off while they dated, but his smooth palms felt too different from the thick, calloused hands he was used to. It was a real shame too because Peter had gone out the night before Wade had to leave in a hurry to go into the next step with their kink list. A smile spread across Peter’s face as an idea popped into his head.

That’s how Wade ended up with a text in at 12 in the morning ( **at least Germany time, it was about 6 back home.** _We keep Spidey to a strict bedtime. Can’t have his schoolwork being affected, or we’d have to spank him_ ) of Peter. He could just barely see the outline of the jaw he knew too well from spending nights lavishing deep hickeys into just above a white button down blouse that hugged Spidey’s slim frame perfectly, giving the illusion of curves, and was unbuttoned enough to just barely see his nipples. The part that really caught Wade’s eyes though was the plaid kilt, that couldn’t have even properly covered Peter’s butt, flipped up to show off a pristine pair of white panties that were all lace with a cute white bow at the top. Peter’s hard dick pressed against the restraint of the panties hard, dripping a small wet spot into where they made contact. Wade couldn’t believe his eyes. Below that beautiful picture was written: _Couldn’t help thinking about you, Daddy. I’ve been a bad boy ;)_

As Wade shucked off his suit to settle in, Peter looked at his phone nervously. He thought he went a little too over the top, and cheesy, with the text, but that’s kind of Wade’s thing. It was taking him exceptionally long to answer. No matter what Wade usually answers within the minute, but he may be asleep. Peter doesn’t even know what time it is, or where he is to even find out the time. Maybe he’s in the middle of a meeting, or on the job itself. Maybe he-Oh. Peter’s thoughts all stop as he looks down to a picture of Wade impossibly hard in his boxers and his scarred hand grabbing the base. Peter’s mind short circuited, especially after reading the text that quickly followed:  _ I’ve been thinking about you too baby. Free to call? _

After fumbling at trying to hit the call button, Peter finally did it and  tried to lay book, posing with his hands behind his head and gray knee high sock covered feet crossed. He looked down and chided himself. It wasn’t like Wade could actually see him. A deep grumble took him out of his thoughts, “Please tell me you're actually wearing that right now.”

Peter wanted to laugh at the audible arousal in Wade’s voice. He didn’t know he could do this to him, good thing to note. He smiled, “Oh, you mean this little get up. Well, I was hoping you’d be home to try it out with me tonight, but then you were taken away. I couldn’t help but entertain myself, you know. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Wade let out a deep sigh, “I swear, when I get home I’m going to fuck you so hard, you will never be able to walk again.”

Peter smiled has laid back, hand slipping into his panties, “Please tell me more, Daddy. I want to know every single thing you’re going to do to me.”

“I’d take you apart so slowly. You’d be absolutely gasping for more like you gasp for air when I choke that pretty neck of yours, but I’d go at my own pace. All the way through though, I’d keep those pretty panties of your on. It’s a shame that you got those in a virgin white, because a slut like you deserve a more fitting color.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I promise I have more pairs.”

There was a beat of silence before Deadpool starting talking again, sounding completely awed, “How many pairs did you get?”

“Just wait until you get home.” Peter wouldn’t tell him just yet, but he got some pairs he hoped would fit Wade, if he ever felt up to it. He knew that he was probably kidding when ever he brought up wearing dresses or anything, but Peter couldn’t turn down the possibility of that actually happening. His scarred skin would look so hot covered in the ruby lacy of the flower print panties that Peter got him. He needed to stop thinking about it before he came. That would totally ruin the panties, right? Oh shit! Wade was talking to him.

“Is my little whore distracted by something else? What could draw your attention away from you daddy, hmm? Were you too busy stroking that pretty little cock of yours? If you are, you better knock it off right now because that dick is mine. Not touching without my permission. You can finger yourself though, baby boy.”

“My fingers don’t feel as good as yours do, Daddy!”

“Just imagine they are my fingers. I’m right there with you, baby boy. I’m going to lube up my fingers, and pull your panties aside. I want to see that pretty ass of yours being spread open with your slutty little panties still on. I know you can probably take more than just one finger, the whore you are, but I want to start easy. It’s been way too long since I’ve fucked you, baby boy. I want you all spread out. I want to hear you moan for what I gave you baby boy.”

Peter started sinking in the finger and let out a deep moan at Wade’s words. His mouth was sin and he was falling down into it, “Thank you so much, Daddy! Please! I can take more! Please give me more.”

“Be patient baby boy. I want to take time to take in how beautiful that ass of yours looks all dolled up. Does that pretty little skirt you’re wearing even cover your butt?”

“No. I want you to see everything, because it’s all yours, Daddy. My body is yours to take, so I want you to see it all the time.”

A deep groan and the sound of furious jerking off filled Peter’s ears, and he wanted to cry at how beautiful it sounded. He whined before Deadpool tsked, “Okay, baby boy, you can add another finger now, but slowly. I want to hear it pop into that tight ass of yours. No matter how much I fuck it, it still manages to stay as tight as a virgin. You are such the good slut for me, baby.”

Peter let out a loud whine as the second finger slipped in with the first one. He moved his fingers in a slow, teasing motion like he knew Wade would do. With his eyes closed and the deep rumble of Wade’s voice washing over him, it almost felt like his boyfriend was here with him, taking him apart while hungrily taking in the sight of him in a schoolgirl outfit. 

“There you go baby boy. Do you think you earned the right to curve those pretty fingers of yours? Give yourself the pleasure of massaging your prostate?”

“Please, Daddy! I’ll do anything you say if you let me! Please, I just want to feel your big, rough fingers rub deep inside of me as I pant for you like the whore I am. Please take me like the dirty slut I am. I want to be covered in your cum in my little school girl outfit. Please Daddy! I just want to cum!”

“You said you’d do absolutely  _ anything _ to come right now, baby boy?”

Peter couldn’t hold back the whine. He has to listen to his Daddy, but he can’t cum without a hand around his dick  _ or _ any pressure against his prostate. He kept teetering on the edge, and Wade was doing absolutely nothing to help him. It was driving him mad, “Yes anything Daddy! Just please let me come! I’ll do anything you ask me to!”

“Okay baby! You can touch that pretty little dick of yours, as long as it’s in those nice little panties you’ve got, and you can massage your prostate. I want to hear you cum baby boy. Be as loud as you want, I want to hear you all the way in Germany. Moan for me baby boy.”

He couldn’t hold back any more, so Peter loud out a near scream of ‘Daddy’ as he came, caking the inside of his new panties. Well there goes that pair. At least Peter wasn’t kidding when he said that he bought a couple pairs, if a couple meant seven. It’s not his fault that he found out that panties are pretty comfortable; making his butt look nice as hell and Wade making that deep growl that gives Peter shivers is just a little plus. 

The sounds of Wade cumming, a lot of groans and the distant sound of Friendship is Magic playing, filled Peter’s ears as Wade got off to the sound of Peter cumming. Who wouldn’t say that Wade was an auditory learner. Once he calmed down a little and was able to wipe off all the extra stuff, he let out a loud huff into the phone, “Didn’t want to say this while we were in the groove and all, but I thought that Photography was a big nono for you.”

Peter blushes and says, “I meant like you know, in the act an all. Contrary to your belief, I’m not too pure for some sexting. How else could I keep update on my favorite toy.”

“I hope you mean my penis.”

The sound of delighted laughter filled Wade like taking a sip of hot chocolate on a freezing day, just the most warming and filling sensation, “That’s exactly what I meant.”

A wolfish smile crossed Wade’s face after his consent check was finished, “You ready to hear what  _ anything  _ means?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Do I have to do this?”

Wade stopped walking and quickly turned to Peter, worry obvious in his voice, “Wait no. Did I make you feel like this was forced? We can stop right now. I’m so sorry baby boy. Shit! I didn’t mean to do this. I’m such a bad dom. How could I not know you didn’t want to do this? Fuck. I’m s-”

Wade’s rambling apologies were stopped by two strong hands on his shoulders and determined, chocolate eyes looking up at him, “Don’t listen to me, okay? I was just complaining.  I want to do this. I agreed to this. You are okay. You are more than okay because you are the best dom ever. And-,” A shudder rolled through Peter, “Oh god, I really have to pee!”

With that, Wade calmed down, just a little. How did he get such an adorable boy? Who in their right mind would be sweet enough to Wade to allow him to force feed them three water bottles and take them on a walk in the woods, hiding the prettiest panties that Wade picked out once he got back, and properly fucked Peter into an oblivion, with promises of fucking at the end? Even though Wade did guilt trip him in the beginning, more of teasing after sex, Peter went along with it all. 

_ Can’t wait to see that little spider wetting himself in those panties. _

**It will be a glorious sight. And he’s even allowing us to have sex with him afterwards. We really did hit the jackpot.**

_ He’s too good to be real. Maybe we just hallucinated for 5 months, 17 days, and 15 hours. _

**We have hallucinated for longer.**

Wade smiled at Peter, trying to ignore the voices. Deadpool and Peter held light conversation for a while more, Peter having to stop every once in awhile to hold his crotch, trying to stave off the inevitable. Deadpool just waited happily, anticipating the moments to come ( _ tehe, we’ll definitely be cuming in that sweet bubble ass _ ). Finally, Peter grabbed Wade’s forearm with a whimper, “I don’t think I can hold it any more. I’m about to burst.”

Happily grabbing Peter’s hand, he lead him off of the trail, nearly skipping, far from peeking eyes or ears. Once he was out of earshot, Deadpool roughly grinds his hand into Peter’s abdomen, forcing out a loud moan. Before Peter can start peeing, Wade brings him into a kiss and starts to take off all of his clothes, while also taking off his own backpack, leaving Peter standing in his light pink panties. They were Wade’s favorite, high-waisted and french cut to show off Peter’s gorgeous legs with lace cut outs on his hips to give enticing glimpses of the flawless skin hidden underneath. He could already see the wet spot forming from where Peter was beginning to slip. 

A long whine left Peter’s throat as he tried to hide his face in Wade’s shoulder. He grabbed his forearm of the hand that restarted its mission of pushing on his bladder with full force. Wade kissed the top of his head and whispered into the soft skin of Peter’s neck, “You are such a dirty little slut. What if someone sees you like this, all strung out and begging? But, I’d bet you like that, being the whore you are. Hmm, baby boy? Do you want someone to walk by and see how you are totally mine, your body, your dick, even when you’re peeing? Never forget that you are all mine, Spidey.”

Peter whimpered into Wade’s shoulder, “I can’t do this. You’re getting me hard! I can’t pee if you keep talking. Fuck Wade. Please let me cum. Please, Daddy.”

Wade’s strong hand grabbed Peter’s dick hard through his drenched panties, forcing out a loud cry, “But you’re all mine baby boy. I’m the one who’s in charge of when you pee. You can only cum when I say. Do you really have to pee, baby? How bad?”

“Daddy please. I have to cum so bad, I want to burst. Please let me pee. I drank three bottles, just like you asked. I’m your good little slut, please let me pee. I’m going to burst, Daddy.”

Wade chuckled as he released his grip on Peter’s dick, “Okay, baby boy. You can pee now. Pee all over me shoes, like the little slut you are. Then, I want you to lick it all up.”

It took a few more seconds for Peter’s boner to subside before he was doing just that. Peter stifled tears and broken sobs into Wade’s shoulder as he peed all over his beautiful new panties. He peed so much, that it over flowed, dripping onto Deadpool’s boots. The warm feeling of the liquid through his shoes, the quiet sound of pee bouncing off of the leather, and the strong, sour smell of pee filled Wade and he felt like he could float away. 

Once the stream turned into more of a dripping, Wade leaned down and kissed the back of Peter’s head. He brought him into a tight hug, “Good job, baby boy. I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can clean off my boots from the mess you made?”

Peter nodded into Wade’s shoulder, not looking up. He quietly sunk down to his knees, in his own puddle of piss, and began to clean off Wade’s boots with his tongue. It started with his tongue quickly darting out, trying to judge the taste of his own pee, but it quickly turned into long strokes all up Wade’s piss-soaked boots. The taste wasn’t as bad as Peter judged it to be, and the choir of ‘good boy’ and ‘you’re doing great’ urged him to do it with more vigor. 

When Peter couldn’t taste his anything but leather, he looked up at Wade. There was a blissed out smile across the scarred man’s face. He unbuckled his belt and his boner bounced in the air, like a beacon calling Peter’s name. He leant forward to take it into his mouth, but a hand quickly gripping his hair forced him back. Peter looked up at Deadpool again, confused. Wade’s grin spread across his face, “I’m going to cum all over your pretty face, okay, baby boy?”

Peter smiled as he nodded vigorously. It only took a few strokes before Wade was cuming all over his face. A tongue darted out of Peter’s mouth to taste the cum now covering his face. He smiled up at his dom.

Two strong hands hitched under Peter’s arms to pull him up. Wade kissed him with so much passion, swallowing some of his own cum that was still in Peter’s mouth. He broke to spit onto his hand before reaching into Peter’s piss-soaked panties, wrapping a slicked hand around his worn out cock. Peter moaned as Wade jacked him off, quick and pulling out all of the tricks that he learned in their relationship. It wasn’t anything special, but it was quick and dirty. Peter moaned and covered in the inside of his already gross panties with cum. 

Deadpool lavished his face with kisses, smothering every inch of his face that he could get. Peter giggled as he tried to push Wade away, but he wasn’t budging. Once stopped at his lips and gave him a passionate kiss, no lust behind it but was filled with all the unspoken love between them. 

They broke apart with heavy breaths and Wade opened the backpack he had brought with him. He pulls out a change of clothes for both of them, wet wipes for Peter’s face, a bottle of water, and a bag of Peter’s favorite gummies. Peter kissed him again and happily went to go change while Deadpool switched his boots. They happily munched on gummies on their way back home, their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being so devoted to this!! It didn't even cross my mind when I started writing I could have 10,000 readers!! Thanks so much, and I hope you guys liked! I'm super excited for this next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Peter stumbled into the alley laughing. The fight with the Sentinels may have knocked a couple screws loose, but he wasn’t complaining. It always felt good to have a one sided fight, especially with his boyfriend cat calling from the side. 

As they made it a few steps in, Deadpool pinned him against the wall, both hands squeezing Spidey’s ass hard ( _ Can you blame us for the way it looks in that Spiderman suit. _ **I’ve never been more thankful for Spandex** ). Once Peter got his sense of focus back, he surged into the kiss with a new found hunger for Wade’s lips. They fought for dominance in the kiss, tongues fighting more than their usual soft strokes ( _ That sounds like a bad, old lady stripper name. Now introducing ‘Soft Strokes.’ She may pass out on top of you, but she’ll look good doing it. _ ) Wade pulled back, gulping down as much breath as he could, “God, Petey. If you keep this up, I may just take you right now in this alley.”

“Then do it.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Their furious kissing went back at full speed, with a new rhythm of rough grinding. Peter kept trying to take the upper hand, but Wade was having none of that pushed him back into the wall with the force of the kiss.

Before he knew it, Wade was being turned around and slammed hard into the wall. He tried to regain control and flip him back, but his hands were webbed to the wall in a flash of white ( _ not the kind of flash of white we were aiming for, if you know what I mean _ ). Peter used his new control to pull off Wade’s mask, sucking hickeys into the freshly exposed skin. 

Trying to kiss down his chest, Peter is annoyed to be stopped by Deadpool’s shirt. He pushes it up, just over his head so he can suck more hickeys down Wade’s chest, using it as even more of a restraint as it keeps his elbows locked together. It’s annoying to see all of his marks instantly fading, but he sets a mission to suck so hard that his healing factor might have no choice but to keep them. Unbuckling his pants, he looks up to Wade with a smirk, “You’re being out of character-ly quiet.”

“Just taking in the view. It’s not every day I get webbed to an alley wall with Spidey babe on his knees. I’m going to appreciate it while I got it.”

Peter took Wade into his hand and nuzzled the base and peppering it with soft kisses, forcing a small moan out of the webbed man, “If you stay this good, I may just do it again.”

Before Wade could respond, Peter already had him swallowed down to the base. It had taken many days of practice to get Peter to take him with such ease, but both were more than happy to try. Wade let out a deep moan above him. Peter spent time licking every inch of his dick and sat up, “That’s just going to have to be enough.”

“I have lube in my belt.”

“Are you serious right now, Wade.”

“Always be prepared, right? Isn’t that the boy scout code.”

“You aren’t a boy scout!”

By the time their idiotic, and familiar, conversation was done, Peter had already finished lubing up Wade’s dick and had comfortably gotten his first finger in. He quickly stretched himself, basking in the burn of shoving a finger just a little too soon. Wade’s dirty talk spurred him to move even faster. A smile spread across Peter’s face as he realised what kind of position he’s in. He stood in an alley where anyone could see him fingering himself open to ride his bound boyfriend as he moans like a slut from all the filth that’s being spewed at him. 

Once he’s full stretched, he takes a step back away from Wade. Wade lets out a loud whine, “What’s up baby boy? Don’t you want to ride on my monster cock? Save a horse, ride a cowboy, right?”

“I want you to beg for Wade. I want you to beg for me to ride your hot daddy cock. I want to hear you moan to feel my tight ass around your cock and feel it slowly sink down on you. I want you to beg for my ass like there’s nothing more that you could want in the world. Can you do that for me daddy?”

“Please Petey. I want to see your pretty ass spread so wide around my dick. I want to see you bounce on my cock like the little whore you are, moaning like you don’t care if someone stops and sees you. I need your pretty little ass grinding down on me so much. Please don’t leave me out to hang Petey. I just want you to fuck me. God I need you.”

That was all Peter needed to hear as he leaned forward to suck a dark hickey into the side of Wade’s neck. He jumped up onto the wall and walked up, using his Spidey sticking powers, until he could comfortable sink down onto Deadpool’s dick. He held the dick just at the opening, not sinking down yet. Deadpool thrashed against the wall, driven crazy by all of Peter’s teasing, “Please Spidey. I need you. Please sink down, even if just a little. I need your tight warm ass around me. You can’t just tease me out in the open like this. Please be a good baby for your daddy.”

Peter finally obliged, mostly because his teasing was driving himself crazy with need for the man underneath him. He sank down as slowly as he could, driving Deadpool insane. After a pregnant pause, he was all the way at the base. He sat there and waite. No matter how much Deadpool begged, he refused to move. Finally, Wade bucked his hips up and ground down hard against Peter’s ass. 

A punched out moan left Peter’s throat as he finally got what he was waiting for. He set a hard pace of short, hard thrusts, followed by long sessions of grinding on the base. The constant change was driving Deadpool insane as he started muttering utter filth to himself.

“You love riding this dick don’t you. I can tell by all of those pretty moans. If you keep up those sounds, some one may walk by and watch just how pretty your little ass is bobbing on my dick. But you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Having someone walk by and just know that Spider-man loves riding dick in public like the two cents, corner whore he is. You’re just-fuck. I’m going to cum.”

But Peter beat him to it, all of those pretty words pushing him over the edge. He comes all over Wade’s chest and bites hard onto his neck, just barely breaking the surface. As he comes, he tightens his ass hard, wrenching out a heartbroken sob from Wade. Peter released his bite on Wade’s neck and licked it long, swiping away the pricks of blood, “Come for me daddy. I want you to fill my ass with all of you cum. I know you can do it. Come on daddy.”

That was all Deadpool needed, as he shot long ropes of cum into Peter’s ass. Once they both calmed down a little and their bodies returned from being jelly, Peter climbed off of Wade. He made quick work of peeling off the webs. He just finished pulling on his pants when Wade wrapped him in a big hug, “Cuddles and kisses time.”

“Wade that’s cross. We’re in the middle of a back alley, where any one could see us, and I can feel your semen dripping out of my ass. Can we just go home and cuddle there? Maybe we can even go for a round two.” He looked up with the big puppy dog eyes that he knew Wade could never refuse, “Please Daddy.”

Wade stomped his foot like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum and let out in a long whine, “But I don’t wanna! I wanna cuddle right here! I love you too much to wait until we’r-wait did I say that I love you. Fuck.” His eyes got big and he took a step back from Peter, obvious fear in his eyes, “Um. I mean. Like-”

**Well there goes our relationship. Guess those 5 months, 23 days, and 21 hours was the best we’re going to get.**

_ I wanna say good bye to that ass that treated us so well. Who’s surprised though? Who could love this ugly mug anyway? Surprised we even got this long. _

**Very true. How could he even put up with seeing this face nearly every day for that long. I’m surprised he even got past the first time we had sex.**

Strong, tight arms cut off Deadpool’s backtracking as Peter nuzzled into his neck, “I love you too.” 

_ What? _

**This must be pity right? No one could actually love us?**

_ We could just roll with it until he really got sick of us, right? Like just take what he’s giving if he’s giving it. _

**We don’t want to taint this pure boy any more than we already have. Let’s let him go while we still can.**

Peter kissed the shell shocked Wade. He hadn’t moved since he said that Wade loved him, and Peter was starting to get worried. Peter peppered Wade’s face and neck with kisses and words of his love, but Wade never left his haze. Finally, Peter grabbed both sides of his face and shook it a little, “Anyone in there?”

Wade’s owlish eyes blinked twice before they refocused into this world, “I don’t think we should-you know see each other any more.”

Peter brought him into a tight hug without saying a word. Wade narrowed his eyes, very confused. Peter kissed him on the lips, putting as much passion as he could in a short kiss, “That’s just your voices talking. You love me, and I love you. I know you think so little of yourself, but I will spend every day showing you how much I love you. I love you, Wade Winston Wilson, and I promise you that I will never let you leave as long as you love me too. So please, stop with all of your self-loathing, come back with me to the apartment, and we can have another round of fucking. Please, Wade. I love you.”

Before he knew it, Peter was covered in 6 foot 2 of a muscular, scarred, sobbing mess. Wade was incoherently muttering something along the lines of ‘I love you’, ‘too perfect’, ‘and better than chimichangas’. Peter rubbed his back and chanted ‘I love you’ right back to him. 

Once the sobs had turned more into quiet hiccups, Peter grabbed Wade’s face from his neck and rubbed the side where his bite mark had already healed, “Now that we got that out, can we go home? It’s pretty gross in here and I do really want to show you just how much I love you.”

With a wink, Peter left Wade’s arm to start collecting their stuff and head home. Wade followed obediently on his heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding so much feels! I just feel like Wade doesn't get enough love so he deserved some! Get excited for the next chapter, because it's the one we've all been waiting for, especially me. 
> 
> I've got this planned out for at least 20 chapters, and you guys are in for a wild ride!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the big chapter, and it is like three times as long as the others. I wrote this on my phone as I was away at camp for a chunk of the week, but I hope it came out alright! Please keep me updated on how you like it! I have the next 10 chapters planned, so you're in for the long ride now!!

“Thank you so much for tonight.” Peter was twisting to kiss his boyfriend who had just taken him out to an extremely expensive dinner; he nearly fainted when he looked at the prices. They had just walked into the apartment, Deadpool ushered him in first like the gentlemen he was, but he couldn’t go in without properly thanking him.

“It is our anniversary, though. You deserve an award for putting up with me for sixth months.”

“It was my pleasure, and I hope to do it for way longer than just-”

Peter had turned his head to start taking off his tie, seducing his boyfriend, but he was met with the sight of a sea of Deadpools. There were all different Deadpools, some looking taller, shorter, older, younger, skinnier, fandomy, and there was even a couple girls in the mix. Peter whipped his head to the Deadpool standing in the doorway in a clean cut black button down and a deep red tie. He still had his mask on, but his gloved hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his head ducked a little. Peter hurriedly said, “What the fuck is going on?”

“Do you remember that dream you had the night of our kink list?” Peter blushed and nodded slowly, “Well they’re here to make it come ( _ cum _ ) true. It’s our anniversary and all and I just thought that, you know, it would be fun to fulfill a longtime fantasy of yours. Are you okay with this baby boy?”

Deadpool staggered back as Peter all but jumped into his arms. His still masked face was littered with sweet sloppy kisses. Peter seemed as though he was on a mission to absolutely soak Wade’s mask with saliva, but before he could he yelped and flinched away. Deadpool looked at him shocked, only to see that another universe him, the Star Wars one with his padawan braid sticking out of the side of his mask, had come up and wrapped his arms around Peter’s hips while he wasn’t paying attention. Wade rubbed the back of Peter’s neck, slightly impressed that he had enough self control not be on the ceiling, and whispered, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

The Star Wars Deadpool faded back into the crowd with a faint apology and an apologetic look on his mask. Peter smiled at the crowd, who looked uncomfortable and slightly unsettled, “Yeah, it’s okay. I was just a little startled. I’m ready for this, I promise.”

He pulled off Wade’s mask and started really kissing him, this time leaning his hips into the hands that wrapped around them. He gladly accepted the feeling of chapped lips on his neck as he attempted to fuck Wade with his tongue, trying to express his gratitude. 

Peter looked up when he felt the lips on his disconnect. Another Deadpool, this time the lady one with the long hair of flowing blonde, stepped into his place, pulling up her mask to continue the kissing. Peter dove right in, happy to be given the attention. It felt different to kiss a girl, and the soft, unscarred lips were a huge change. 

The pair of hands behind him, or maybe a different set, who really knows with all of the people around him, comfortingly all versions of his boyfriend, start to take off his shirt from behind. Peter helped as best as he could, wiggling his arms and ducking his head where it could help, but it was difficult with the lips against his own and all of the hands grasping at him, just trying to get a piece. 

When they started to reach for his belt buckle, Peter hesitated a little, pulling away from their grasps. They all looked at him expectantly and with hope, like he was going to put on a show. Peter looked through the crowd, hoping that he would find his Wade for reassurance, and they somehow made eye contact and knew it was him. Call it Spidey Sense or intuition, but he knew that it was his Wade. He slowly undid the buckle and started to slide down his nice khaki pants, revealing a sleek black pair of panties, regretfully without stockings. They were low hiphuggers with thick lace along the top edge. The selling part was that the most of backside was cut out to expose his perky ass, rimmed with the same stunning lace, and a little black bow to tie off the top, presenting his ass like a present. He could hear all of the breaths leave each and every Deadpool, but he made eye contact with the only one that mattered. 

“You wore those for me?”

“Happy anniversary, Wade.”

    Finally, the other Deadpools regained their composure and retraced their lines across his newly exposed soft skin. It was making Peter’s skin buzz, adoring all of the attention. In the mess that ensued, he was somehow manhandled into a sitting position on the floor. All of the Deadpools stopped to stare at the pose that showed all the beauty he had to offer: his blush-tinted, smooth skin, lean and smooth legs that seemed as though they went on for days, his slight build with enough definition to make a blind lady salivate, his impressive length which stood at full mast with all of the attention straining against pretty lace, and his fluttering asshole through the hole in the panties ( **You make it sound like a butterfly.** _ It’s WAY prettier than that. Imagine Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds fucking in a sea of chimichangas, and that’s not even a tenth as hot as boyfriend’s ass _ ). 

His boyfriend, Peter knew it was him again, made the first move, circling his hole, without taking off the panties, with warmed lube fingers. Peter moaned in appreciation, head falling back into the lap of which ever Deadpool chose to occupy the space. Wade seemed to want to draw it out, slowly fingering him but spending the time to rub softly against the walls and tease his prostate. Peter’s whining did little to spur him on, but it did encourage him to move his snail’s pace to more of sloth’s. Wade wanted to show his claim on Peter; not matter how many people fucked him, Peter was still his. 

_ How did we get this little ball of spidery goodness? _

**Definitely not by calling him that; not to his face, at least.**

With the slow pace, the other Deadpools were starting to grow antsy. One Deadpool even started to rub his already leaking cock against Peter’s abs. It spurred some of the other Deadpools to do the same, Peter even began to suckle on one and took a few into his hands. Wade looked at him with so much pride, this was his baby boy begging for more of his own cock as he gets fingered open. He thought that this was enough teasing, he was going to drive all of him insane, and pulled his fingers out fast with a pop. Peter let out a loud moan at the feeling of cold air rushing into his newly vacated ass.

Wade lubed himself up, gladly calling dibs on his own boyfriend. He sunk in quickly, all of that teasing was good for something other than blue balls, and punched out a moan from both parties. The Deadpool in his mouth seemed to appreciate that as he bucked in hard to Peter’s vibrating mouth. That dick was significantly smaller than the one he was used to deep throating, apparently not everything carries over across universes, so he easily took the wild thrust in stride. 

That seemed to give the man above him an idea as he grabbed fistfuls of Peter’s hair and started to use his mouth like a fuck toy. Tears formed in the corner of Peter’s eyes at the rough treatment, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t take. Before he knew it, the Deadpool’s thrusts were growing harsher and choppier, grinding his hipbones against Peter’s cheeks. Peter wanted to swallow down the cum, see what it tasted like in a different universe, but right as he was going to cum, he pulled out and came all over Peter’s face. He was surprised to say the least, but happy. He never knew how happy being covered in cum could make him, but this was definitely doing something for him. 

The other Deadpools must have thought he needed a break as he was given a moment to look down at the one pistoning into him, and he realized that as he was being face fucked someone else much have switched in to where his boyfriend once was. He frantically looked around to find him, feeling lost and confused. He felt a strong hand stroking his hair and gently rubbing the cooling cum into the skin on his cheek. Peter looked to the side where the hand must have been coming from to see the smiling face that he wakes to every morning. He let out a deep breath of relief. 

He instantly sucked that breath in as the Deadpool fucking in to him found his prostate. He must have realized it too because he let out a whoop of glee and began to grind on it, hard. Peter smacks his head into the ground, the Deadpool occupying this position must have moved elsewhere, and saw stars. In that moment, he must of clenched hard because the Deadpool that was fucking away, pulled out and started to jerk off quickly onto Peter’s chest, covering it in even more jizz. It mingled into the some that dripped off from his face. 

Before he had time to calm down and catch his breath, another set of Deadpools came over, obviously looking for some attention of their own. One slipped into his still loose ass with no resistance, already setting a rough pace. A lady Deadpool, this one a brunette with three arms on each side of her torso,  stepped up to use his vacant mouth and lay down, using two hands to grab fistfuls of umber hair to force his lax lips on her pussy. The cocks in Peter’s hands, which he nearly forgot about, came in stripes all over his body, painting him in white. The Lady Deadpool ground down even harder. She used one of her unoccupied hands to wrap around Peter’s raging cock, massaging it through his panties. She must have been fingering herself beforehand because with a few strokes of Peter’s tongue and sucking on her clit, she came all over his face. He licked his lips and tasted the mixture of cum forming there. 

The Lady Deadpool used another one of her unoccupied hands to pull down his panties, so they stuck right underneath his balls, to wrap a firm hand around his cock. Her handjob was quick and rough, trying to wring him out as fast possible. She put pressure in the perfect spot, right underneath his head, and wrung out his first orgasm of the night. He closed his eyes in pure bliss.

The Deadpool fucking into him forced him out of it with a particularly hard thrust that sent Peter sliding back a little. He looked down just in time to see the blonde lady Deadpool, who was the one he was kissing in the beginning, roll a condom onto his spent cock. He shuttered in the over sensitivity, but his cock perked up in interest at the soft stroking and the new hands stroking his chest that's now covered in cum. She carefully eased down onto him causing his eyes to roll back again, with the mixture of the pleasure from the cock still pounding into him. His hips started to buck up into both pleasures, trying to take as much as he could. He's always been thankful for his super refractory time, now more than ever. 

Peter felt a soft hand wrap around his throat and looked up to see the woman on top of him leant over him with a soft look on his face, “Is this okay? Do you have any rules?”

His breath hitches. No one had ever choked him besides his Wade, “Um...I’d like prefer if you didn't. I'm sorry.”

A warm smile spread across her face, “Of course, baby boy.” She turned around to his Deadpool, “He's much more assertive than you said. And way cuter.”

Wade whooped from where he was kneeling by Peter’s ass, “He’s really grown a lot, the adaptive cutey pie he is. And no words and describe how adorable he is.”

Peter’s face turned bright red. The lady on top of him leaned over, almost as if she was turned on by Peter’s embarrassment. She ground down hard on to his cock and came. He could feels the walls contracting around him. All of the pressure forced out his second orgasm of the night, punching out a hard moan. Peter missed the feeling of being able to completely feel the pleasure of someone around you. He wasn't complaining though, he loved bottoming  _ especially  _ for Wade, but he wouldn't mind topping every once in awhile. 

With all of the talking and riding, Peter had forgotten about the dick slowly fucking into his ass. He looked down to see that his Deadpool had also slid in two fingers along side that dick, without him even noticing. 

Once a third finger had comfortable been wiggled in, everything pulled out and flipped. Peter regained his bearings and realized that he was now laying down on top of his Deadpool. He used one hand to stabilize, and calm, Peter and the other to slip inside of his loose ass. Peter moaned when he fucked in slowly, but he stopped after three. Peter was about to protest when the second cock slipped in.

Three harmonized howls filled the room as both cocks slid to the base inside of him. The crowd stared on in rapt concentration at the beautiful sight before him. The other Deadpool, this one seeming slightly younger and closer to Peter’s age as his Deadpool was around 35 ( **how would we be able to tell with this soup for brains** ), ground a little to test the waters. He also wrapped his hand around Peter’s spent dick, hoping to ebb away some of the pain. The handjob and the feeling of being absolutely stretched made Peter cum almost instantly. 

Everything around him stilled for him to catch his breath. It was hard being three orgasms in in nearly an hour, even with a superhuman recovery time. Once his breathing even out a little, the top Deadpool started attempting to thrust again, struggling a little because Peter had tightened after coming. The rhythm started off slow, trying to loosen him up and get him used to it, but as they grew closer to climax, it started getting rougher. 

Peter nearly came again when his Deadpool started to pinch at his nipples and rake his ragged nails down his chest. The sharp sense of pain started to bring him closer again; no one could ever say he wasn't a masochist. As he grew closer, the top’s thrusts started to grow faster and choppier. Even his boyfriend started grinding up and trying to get more pleasure then he the dick rubbing against him and Peter's clenching walls. 

Wade howled as he came, and the other Deadpool followed close behind. The corner of Peter’s vision started to fade to black as he felt his cock spurt an abysmal amount of cum. 

(Cross line)

Peter wakes up to feel Deadpool, his Wade, rubbing soft circles into his chest. Peter looks around their apartment, but he was now in their bed in their room ( _ We get it their domestic, God) _ , “Where did they all go?”

“I told them to leave so that you could nap in peace. Are you okay?” Peter nodded into his shoulder groggily, his body still sore from the previous night’s actions, “You scared me there, baby boy. Why didn't you say that it was too much?”

“I kind of liked it,” Wade nuzzled into his hair and kissed his scalp, “We’ll definitely need to invite them back again. Maybe not for a while because I don't know if I could cum again.”

“We'll see about that.” And with that, Wade tackled him to the bed with a kiss, testing to see just how much truth Peter’s statement held.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, already messed up from the previous his times he’s done this. He had been working on studying for his exams next week, but memorizing names weren’t his thing. Ask him to resite the one dimensional wave equation and he could do it without a second of thought, but ask him who took over the Suez Canal and he’s a goner. It all just turned to mush in his head. He typed out another name, wrong, into his Quizlet.

“I think you need a little destressor, Petey baby.”

“I don’t have time Wade. I need to memorise all of this by next Tuesday or I will fail Middle Eastern History exam, and then I won’t get my degree. If I don’t get my degree, there’s no way in hell I can work for Stark Industries. I’ve worked way too hard to fail this exam.”

“It’ll help if you take a study break. Brains don’t work if you try and cram all the information in. Take a break, for your own benefit. Please, baby boy. I love you and I just want you to take care of yourself.”

“Wade seriously, no-”

“You know what, do not say no, to me Mr. Parker. This is the only way you can get your grade up.”

Peter looked up to a smiling Wade, contradicting his previous stern voice. He knew that voice; Wade was trying to play a scene. Peter really did have to memorise all this information but it was obvious he wasn’t getting very far tonight. Maybe what Wade said was true. He could just take a study break after all, “I’m sorry Mr. Wilson. How can I make it up to you?”

“Why don’t you ride me? Maybe that could persuade me to give you an A on this exam.”

“Okay Mr. Wilson. How would you like this to work?”

“I want you to ride me right where you’re sitting Mr. Parker. I want to have you begging for me to fuck you so hard you can’t move, but set a pace so slow it will drive you crazy.”

Peter looked up at Wade with so much want in his eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too but buttering me up isn’t going to help your chances, unless we’re having a naked wrestling fight, which we totally should have at some point. Now, Mr. Parker, what was I saying about having you in my lap?”

A small chuckle left Peter’s lips as he stood up, allowing Wade to slide into his seat. Peter sat back down and began to grind onto Wade, hard. It forced a punched out moan from Wade, and he instinctively grabbed onto Peter’s waist, digging in the pads of his fingers. Peter took one of his hands which were gripping onto the arms of the chair hard to undo his pants. He slid them off easily as Wade started to peel of Peter’s shirt too.

He shuffled off Wade’s lap quickly to reach into the bottom draw of his desk, pulling out a full bottle of lube and a condom. He lubed up his own fingers and easily pushed one in. Wade shifted his head over Peter’s shoulder to get a sight of his boyfriend finger himself. He had to hold back from cumming in his pants at just the sight, “Keep that up Mr. Parker. Imagine your fingers are mine, spreading you out and teasing you. Taking it nice and slow to make sure that you can take all of my cock like the good little teacher’s whore you are.”

Peter moaned as he popped in his second finger. When he fingers himself, which he hasn’t had the opportunity to do much of lately with Wade’s fascination of his own fingers spreading Peter’s ass wide, it never feels this good. He grinds down on his fingers and the scratch of Wade’s jeans againsts Peter’s bare thighs turns him on even more. 

Wade grabbed Peter by the wrist pulled out his fingers slowly once his third finger popped in. Wade slapped Peter’s ass slightly, forcing him to stand up, so he could wiggle out his dick from his jeans and underwear. He put the condom on and lubed up as fast possible, before sitting Peter back down on his cock. He thrusted up hard when Peter sunk down about halfway, filling the room with moans from the both of them.

They set a hard pace with Peter riding as hard as he can and Wade thrusting up with full force. Wade took the opportunity with Peter’s ear right next to his mouth, to babble the most sensual dirty talk, pushing Peter even further, “No wonder you got into this college with an ass like this.”

“Keep riding me like the cock hungry slut you are.”

“Take my cock like it’s all you’re good for, because it is.”

“I should have you ride me in the middle of class just so everyone sees who you belong to. You’d love that wouldn’t you, putting on a show for everyone to see.”

All this talk was pushing them both closer, and Wade grabbed the base of Peter’s cock hard, squeezing out a yelp from Peter, “You are not allowed to cum until I say you can, is that clear Mr. Parker?”

Peter whimpered and threw his head back onto Wade’s shoulder and nodded. He didn’t know how long he could hold on, but he would do it for Wade; he would do anything for Wade. Wade thrusted up particularly hard, and Peter nearly came right there, but Wade’s strong hands were holding him back. His eyes started to tear up at the corner.

After a few more hard thrusts, Wade pulled out. He pulled off the condom and started to jack off. It didn’t take long for him to cum in stripes all over Peter’s chest. He kissed lines up and down Peter’s neck and gently rubbed his cum into Peter’s skin in small circles, “This is your mark. You’re all mine Peter.”

“Please let me cum Wade. I really want to cum! Please, Daddy.”

“Nope. This is your punishment for being bad. Maybe later. Let’s cuddle.”

Wade started to lift Peter off gently and placed him on the bed. Wade started to head off to clean up, but Peter grabbed his wrist and glared at him, “You can’t be serious. Come on Wade!”

“Nope. When you don’t listen to Daddy, you get punishment. I’ll let you cum later. If I come back and catch you, you’re punishment next time will be even worse. So sit tight and I’ll be right back.”

Wade finished cleaning everything up and pulled Peter in tight for cuddles. Peter kept huffing but in the end finally gave in, his boner already killed from the lack of attention for so long. He let Wade nuzzle into him, even if he was a little mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Wade sucked off his cranky baby in the morning. I have a long week ahead so I can't promise the next one will be fantastic or lengthy at all, but I will update as soon as I can!  
> Sorry it took so long to update, I spent the last 26 hours driving around. 
> 
> Thanks to Tatsumnaa for pointing out that I messed up with posting! I'll be updating the next chapter ASAP now that I'm home again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer one as a sorry for forgetting! I wrote most of this on the road at like 3 in the morning so sorry about any spelling mistakes or general errors. I hope you enjoy though!

Peter crept in, tired after two long weeks of exams. He was more than happy to smell Wade’s amazing mac and cheese that he has come to adore. When they started dating, Peter never expected him to be such a good cook, and especially not so domestic. Speaking of which, Peter turned the corner into their kitchen to see Wade in a very short, barely covers his butt, fluffy sea foam greendress with a bright pink apron with ruffles on top. 

He shouldn’t be surprised honestly, with how much Wade talks about how good he would look in a dress. Peter just decides to accept and presses forward to wrap Wade up in a huge and stood on his tip toes to swing his chin over his shoulder, “What are you up to?”

Wade jumped a little in surprise and tried to wiggle out of Peter’s arms, but he wasn’t having any of it. Peter smothered the back of his neck in messy kisses until Wade calmed down, “You weren’t suppose to be home for another hour.”

“We get let out early,” He gently started grinding against Wade’s perfectly framed ass, “And I’m happy we did. You didn’t answer me question though, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to make you a special dinner for finishing exams.”

“I guess that answers it, so let me be more specific: Why are you walking around our apartment in a dress? Not that I’m opposed at all.”

“Well. I was just feeling it today, you know.” He rubbed his legs together, trying to squirm out of his own skin, “Can I go get changed?”

“No. I’m not wasting an opportunity like this. I want to to have sex right here in the kitchen, with you in that beautiful dress. Can we please Wade?”

Wade’s eyes turned to saucers. He knew Peter was getting more confident, and more verbal, but he never expected this. God did Wade want it though. He popped out his scantily covered ass to grind back onto Peter, “One condition though.”

Peter moaned as Wade held him there to grind hard against him. He huffed out with a laugh, “At this point, I’ll practically agree to anything.”

“Good, because I want you to fuck me.”

Peter stopped his grinding, but placed a very gentle kiss onto the back of Wade’s neck, “Are you entirely sure? I would be more than happy to bottom for you.”

Wade turned around in Peter’s arms as best as he could to face his baby, “I’m totally sure. I’ll be pretty tight though, what with not being used in a while. I want you to fuck me hard like I know you can in my kitchen that I spent all day cleaning while I’m all dolled up. Please Petey.”

Petey kissed Wade on the nose and smiled, “How can I say no with an argument like that?”

Wade smiled as he kissed Peter. The kiss was rough, fighting for dominance with tongues and teeth, and Peter pulled away with a huff. Wade’s toothy grin made him even more mad. His bruised lips set a savage path down Wade’s neck, coaxing out a moan from the cocky man. 

Taking a break from his path of destruction, Peter looks up at Wade, “How much prep do you need?”

“You can just use spit.”

“No matter how much porn you've watched, I don't think just spit is going to work.”

“I have a healing factor. I can take anything you give me.”

Peter took a step back, “This isn't about what you can ‘take’. I know you can ‘take’ a hell of a lot, but this is about what you're  _ comfortable  _ with. I'll be right back with condom and lube.”

While Peter rushed off without another word, Wade tried to stumble back a reply but his words just couldn't be formed together. He had forgotten what it was like to have a partner care about him. Sure they had been dating a while, but it took more than 7 months to forget 30 years of damage, but every reminder gave Wade a warm feeling. He didn't know what he did do deserve Peter, but he was thankful for it everyday. 

Before he could keep thinking about exactly how luck he was, Peter came back into the kitchen triumphantly holding his prizes. Wade wanted to laugh at how idiotic he looked, but he choked on the laugh when he saw how hot his boyfriend looked confidently strutting around naked. No matter how many times he's seen Peter nude, Wade could never get over every perfectly sculpted curve and edge that not even spandex could accentuate, no matter how  _ great _ of a job it did. 

“Are we going to fuck, or are you just going to keep staring at me like you're about to eat me?”

“Can you give me a second to think about?”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s hips with a laugh as he started kissing down his neck again, “Do you really have to think about it? I think the view of me lying down on the floor as you rode me hard in this sexy dress like the pretty babe you are is a much hotter picture.”

Before he could even reach the sweet heart neckline of the dress, Wade had Peter on the ground, landing hard on his butt, and sitting on his lap with a firm hand on his chest, “I've definitely made my decision.”

Wade flipped up the fluffy line of the dress to reveal a gray thing with turquoise and sea foam accents. He started to make a motion to take them off but a steady hand stopped him. He looked up to stern big doe eyes, “Leave them on. I want to fuck you through them like you’re my bitch.”

That really got Wade going as he quickly grabbed the lube to show Peter exactly how well he could prepare himself. Wade pulled his thong to the side to slip in his lubed finger in slowly, moaning at the stretch. He dropped his head to Peter’s shoulder, overcome with the pleasure of having a finger filling him after such a long time. Peter grabbed his head and forced it up, “I want to see your face as you get filled. Your finger is going to be nothing compared to my dick.”

Wade’s eyes rolled back as Peter’s words. He would gladly turn into a puddle with the feeling of drowning in all of his boyfriend. As everything really started to get to him, he felt a hand nudging out his finger.

“I want to feel how tight you are. I want to be the only thing filling you from now on. I want to know that your ass is all mine.”

Wade moaned at his words and the finger slipping in. It set a hard pace to spread him, but was slow enough to drive Wade crazy and spread his ass evenly, “You’re too good for me Peter. I love the feeling of you spreading me and filling me all nice and full. Please Peter. I want you to absolutely wreck me like I know you can. I want you to fuck me hard on the kitchen floor I'm like you've been craving me after a long day of work and want nothing else. Fuck me Peter!”

Peter pulled out the three fingers he had buried in him. He quickly covered his dick with lube and slid in slow, moaning louder with every inch that slid in, “The only thing getting me through my exams is coming home to you Wade. Fuck. I can't even think straight during exams because you're the only thing on my mind. All I can think about is how fucking hot my boyfriend is and how much I just want to fuck him, even in the middle of my exams. God how much I want to ride you in the middle of my exams. Fuck Wade. You feel so good!”

Once they comfortably reached the base and were able to comfortably roll their hips to spread even a little bit more, Wade winked his eye at Peter, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

He sat up to about halfway and sat back down hard, causing Peter to groan hard and grips his thighs like a vice. Wade leaned back to brace his arms on the floor on either side of Peter’s spread legs and bounce fast. 

The pace was fast and dirty. Peter could barely muster up the focus to move, no matter how much he'd deny the fact afterwards, too mesmerized by the beauty of Wade working himself on His dick. He looked so beautiful worked up in his dress flying everywhere, his skin flushing, and his dick trying to strain against the soft material of his panties. He couldn't get over how beautiful he looked all flush and- 

“Are you wearing make up.”

“Are you even surprised at this point? I thought it would look good with the dress.”

“I'm surprised you don't have eyeline. I think you're eyes would look even prettier with a little bit of-oh fuck. That stroke felt extra good.”

Wade smirked as he sunk down again, aiming for that same angle. Peter’s eyes rolled back in pure bliss. Wade shifted a little on his hands to try and make the position more comfortable, but Peter just grabbed his hips and slammed up hard, “God you just look so good bouncing on my dick. You feel so good. I just want you like this all the time.”

Overcome with the pleasure, Peter hunched forward and wrapped his arms all around Wade, hanging his head on his shoulder, bending his knees behind Wade’s back, and wrapping his arms right around his hips. He pistoned his hips as hard as he could. Wade moaned and tried to bounce to meet him, “Do you just want me riding your dick all the time? Do you want me to be like your personnel little hour? Want me to show up to your big fancy office in a secretary skirt and bend over your desk for you?”

“God, I don't even care if you’re on my dick, I just want you in a skirt all the time. And panties. Fuck. If you had stockings! I'm going to cum. You feel so good Wade. You're so beautiful. You're making me cum!”

With one last hard thrust, Peter came inside of Wade, kissing his necks in thanks. Wade quickly unwrapped his hands from Peter’s hair and untucked his hand from his panties and jacked off quickly onto Peter’s chest. He came in ribbons and some of it got on the skirt of his dress. 

Wade chuckled as he lay he rearranged them so that Peter was resting with his head against Wade’s chest, “So I think we just found a new kink of yours.”

“What, you, becuase I’ve known that for a long time.”

Wade kissed the top of his head, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too...but can we get off this floor because I am really hungry and that mac and cheese smells amazing.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has A LOT of fluff, and angst, so I put a bar down when the actual sex starts so if you're just looking for some sex, you can skip all the feels. Also, this chapter advanced their relationship a lot more than I was expecting, so this fic is going to end a little sooner than I originally was hoping. I was thinking of making a collection though for all my other ideas that are now scrapped and if I came up with any more, or you guys commented on some that I liked, so that I can keep writing if I so choose.

“Honey I’m home.”

Peter laughed from where he sat on the couch. It had become a new thing for Wade to do that every time he went away on a private call, which thankfully for Peter was becoming less and less. Peter happily stood up to greet Wade at the door with a kiss, “So what were you doing?”

“Well, I rescued a puppy from a tree, helped an old lady cross a street, saved an orphanage from burning down, and stopped the apocalypse all in time to come home to a warm bed with snuggily bunny.”

A giggle left Peter’s lips as he put the back of his hand against his forehead, feigning surprise, “And you did all this in the span of a week in a half? How did I ever end up so lucky?” 

“By being the little fuckable twink you are.”

Peter shrieked as Wade spun him around. It ended with giggled though as Wade attacked his face with kisses and smothered him in slobber. His kisses took a turn as he bit down hard on the soft spot in Peter’s neck. He gasped out a moan. 

The continued their bringing-Wade-back-home rituals as Peter started peeling off Wade’s shirt, but he looked down and stopped, “These look really bad.”

A chuckle left Wade, and if anyone else heard it they would have missed the nervous tone, but Peter didn’t, “Thanks for noticing. They always look bad, kind of comes with the cancer and not stop weeks of torture.”

Peter stopped him and gingerly ran his hand across the deep scars across his chest, “I’m serious Wade. These are the worse, and I can tell their fresh. I’ve spent enough times studying these scars to tell the difference. I know you don’t like to talk about what happens on your work trips, but these are bad. What happened?”

Wade pulled down his shirt and took a step back once Peter’s stare started to really make him squirm. He looked behind him and took another step back, “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can just-I’ll just go. I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

Peter grabs his hand, “What happened to our no bullshitting clause? We promised to never lie about serious stuff ever since you tried to skirt around telling me that you loved me! No Wade, look me in the eye and tell me that nothing happened on this mission.”

He tried to look into those chocolate brown eyes, but couldn’t meet the heavy stare. He mumbles something under his breath that Peter couldn’t hear. He tried to to take a step closer to hear him better, but Wade stumbled backwards away from him. Wade looked up at him with sad eyes, “Nothing important. You know I can’t die, so why do you care?”

“Because I love you, you idiot.”

Wade ducked his head again at that and mumbled, “I just got caught up in some gangster shit and it was tough. It’s no big deal.”

The younger’s eyes widened. The last time Wade had gotten stuck in the middle of a turf war, Peter had to help him sew some of his limbs back on. Wade promised to never let Peter see him like that again. Had Wade been hiding out somewhere to help him regrow? Or maybe it had been worse. Maybe Wade had to regrow all together again. Peter’s eyes starting to tear up at all the horrible possibilities went through his mind, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

So many thoughts went through Wade’s brain in a second. **I could never let you see me like that again.** _ I didn’t want you to worry, I know how much you always do.  _ **I didn’t want you to see how much of a freak I really am, because you ain’t seen nothing yet.** _ No matter how weird you think I am, you’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg.  _ **I’m just a monster who doesn’t deserve you.** _ I couldn’t lose you; you’re the only good thing left in the shit stain that is my life.  _ **_You’re the only thing that’s made the voices stop._ **

Wade tried to stagger back to put even more distance between him and his boyfriend, but Peter was having none of that. His grip tightened and he used his other hand to tip Wade’s eyes up to meet his big doe ones. Wade looked like he was on the verge of tears, “I just didn’t want you to have to see again. I didn’t want you to think I was weird, well weirder than you already think I am. I already have all these scars, have voices in my head, get a boner for mass murder, have all of these insane kinks, and I just didn’t want to add another odd thing to the list. Please baby boy. Please don’t leave me.”

He was full out sobbing now. Once the dam broke, there was nothing stop him. He just babbled about all of his insecurities. Peter rushed him into a hug that knocked the air out of him. He stroked his head and gently repeated, “I love you. I love you. I love you.” until it drowned out all of Wade’s voices. 

Wade sniffled a little, enough to turn the waterworks into quiet sobs. Peter kissed away each of his tears as they rain down, “I love you so much and I promise that no matter how horrible your mission is, how freaky you think that you are, I will be standing right here waiting for you to come home. I’d rather have you slip in through the window covered in blood and missing an arm than to never see you again. I love you Wade Winston Wilson, and nothing you do will ever change that.”

Attempting to prove it, because he knew Wade would never just take his word for it, Peter led him into the bedroom. Wade protested when Peter gently pushed him onto the bed, but Peter wasn’t listening. He silenced him with a deep kiss, putting himself into Wade’s lap. Peter gently lent back, giving them both room to breath, “Wade, I want to show you just exactly how much I love you. I want to kiss every scar, every scab, every piece of skin I can find on you show you just how much I love every single aspect of Wade Wilson, because I do. If you really want absolutely nothing to do with this and give a hard no, I will respect that, but still will expect cuddles and me just telling you every piece. So I leave the choice to you. Will you let me show you just how much I love you?”

Wade looked up to him with wide eyes. He ducked his head once he saw the dead set resolution look in Peter’s eyes and nodded. A wide smile spread across Peter’s face and he instantly stood up. He went rummaging to the closet as Wade sat on the bed wondering if he should just run when he has the chance. Before he could come to a decision, Peter comes back with a handful of rope, “I know you’re going to squirm and try to run away, so this is so that you can’t stop me work. The color system still applies though. If you really don’t want this, you can always tell me.”

Wade sighs and lies back on the bed. Peter crawls toward him, slightly clumsily. He quickly strips off Wade’s shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers. He kisses the spot where skin met the waistband, “No matter how much I love your pretty dick, this is about showing much I love you. The sex can come a later if you’re feeling up to it.”

Peter slid off the bed to properly attach each of Wade’s appendages to each bed leg. Playing into Wade’s beliefs, and teasing, Peter was in fact a boy scout so his knots were firm and well done. He made sure that it was loose enough that it wasn’t uncomfortably biting into Wade’s skin, but he also couldn’t slip free. 

Once all of his handy work was checked and rechecked, Peter perched on Wade’s hips in just his own underwear as well. He bent over to kiss Wade softly and put all passion he felt when he said I love you. Although there was no tongue, they broke from the kiss breathless. Peter smiled at Wade, “I love you so much. My favorite thing about your lips is properly when ever I can’t sleep because of nightmares you talk to me, about anything the comes to mind, and just help me go to sleep knowing you’re there.”

Peter gave his lips another kiss before leaving a trail of along Peter’s jaw. He covered every inch of it he could cover in the position and smiled as he felt Wade chuckle a little at how ridiculous Peter was being, “I love the way your jaw feels when he hook it over my head when we play Mario Kart together. I love the way your jaw tenses whenever you hear someone talking smack about Spider-Man. I love your jaw because it’s so nice to feel it dig into my shoulder as we cuddle, even though you’ll never let me be the big spoon.”

Wade’s eyes start to tear up a little at all the sweet words. Peter kissed a trail up from his jaw to his the apples of his cheeks and made sure to kiss both evenly, “I love your cheeks because, besides your eyes, that’s where you smile. Your cheeks go so high and scrunch when you smile. You look a little kid who walks into a candy store for the first time and are told they can buy anything they want. You’re smile is one of my favorite things about you because you smile so honestly and like you have all the time in the world. I love you so much Wade Wilson.”

Next Peter leaned in close to kiss the top of his noses and gently brushed their noses against each other. He smiled as Wade leaned up to kiss him, but that wasn’t what Peter was going for. He kissed him anyway though, chaste so that he didn’t forget his mission, “I love your nose, especially when it gets all scrunched up when I make you try different take outs, even though you love them afterwards. I’ll never let you live down how much you refused to try Thai food but love curry now. I also love how accurate your smell is. I will never understand how you know exactly what I’ve eaten for the past couple days, but it’s the most endearing thing in the world.”

He gently kissed Wade’s eyelids and smiled when his sparkly blues opened back up to stare at him in wonder, “I love your eyes. Your eyes are so beautiful and whenever you look at me, you look like I hold the whole universe. I love you whenever you smile, all of your happiness is held in your eyes. Your eyes are where you hold all of your emotions and I wish that you showed them off more because I think they are beautiful. I wish that you wore your mask less because I want to spend all day gazing into your beautiful eyes.”

Peter spent a little longer just looking into Wade’s eyes before moving on to kiss his forehead and laughed when Wade sat up a little to kiss Adam’s apple, “Hey, you can’t be the only one giving kisses.”

“I love you. I extra love your brain, no matter how crazy you or anyone else says you are. I love that you are always you and your train of thought, even if I can’t follow it sometimes. I love that you are actually really smart, even though you don’t believe it sometimes. I love that you are actually a sweetheart even if you kill people for a living. I love your soft spot for kids and the elderly and you that you try to do good, even if it goes against your job. I love that you actually care about people and have a great heart. I love you for you Wade.”

A soft kiss made Wade open his eyes from where he was crying. Peter smiled at him and Wade couldn’t hold back a smile as well. Peter kissed the trail of tears down Wade’s face as he moved down. He left a gentle kiss across Wade’s jugular, “I love the way your Adam’s Apple bobs whenever you swallow hard from seeing me naked, like it’s the first time every time. It’s extra adorable when you I wear the panties because you always look like you’re trying to memorise every single detail like it’s the last time you’ll see me.”

Wade quietly muttered, “I’m scared it might.”

Peter rested his head against his chest softly before whispering into his neck, “I promise that I will stay with you through everything. I love you and I promise that the next time you see me in panties, it will not be the last time.”

“That’s a promise I’d love to hear you keep.”

Before moving on down, Peter laid a gentle kiss onto Wade’s neck again. He followed a trail of scars down from Wade’s neck to his right shoulder, ghosting his lips across sensitive skin. He kissed his collarbone along the way and left a trail of soft kisses along the scars. He reached his shoulder and stopped, “I love the way your shoulders feel when we’re cuddling. I love how much bigger than you are and how you can so easily lift me. I love the way you can easily carry me on your shoulders for a piggy back ride when I’m hurt. I especially love when you give me them when I’m not. I love how you always stand nice and tall like you’re the most important person in the room, because to me, you are. You are the only person in the room for me, forever and always.”

He gently kissed from his shoulder to his bicep and covered the muscle in kisses smiling as Wade giggled from the tickles. He was relentless, and the muscles tensed. Peter stopped once Wade’s laughs turned breathless. He left one last kiss on the muscle before looking up to make eye contact with Wade, “I love your arms because I know how much you work out for them. I love the way your muscles glisten and tense as you work out. It’s the most beautiful thing. I also love how it feels when we’re cuddling watching a movie and the feeling of your arms wrapping around me. You just make me feel like I’m safe and home. You are my home Wade. I love you. I just love you so much.”

Peter had to hold back tears as he kissed across Wade’s forearms and up to his hands. He skipped over the rope to come up to kiss each of Wade’s fingers and then nuzzled into his palms, “I love your hands. You have the most gorgeous hands. They are so skilled and quick, and I’m not just talking about for handjobs, although those are great. Your hands are beautiful to watch when you’re cooking, or washing dishes, or fiddling with a butterfly knife, or typing on a keyboard, or really just doing anything. Your callouses are also beautiful, because I love to look at them and know how much you love your job. Although we don’t always agree on what you do for a living, I know you love it and that makes me happy; knowing that you’re doing something that you love.”

As Wade was smiling up at Peter, he was surprised when Peter took looked a strip up his pointer finger. He quickly took the whole finger into his mouth as he caressed the palm with his hands, tracing some of the scar with his thumb. He bobbed his head slowly on his finger, evenly coating all of it with his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned lightly as his tongue traced all over it. He opened his eyes to make burning eye contact with Wade as he pulled off with a pop. He said with glossed eyes and slightly puffy lips, “I love your fingers.They’re so big and strong and I just love how they feel when they’re inside of me. They stretch me so beautifully and I can’t get enough of them. I love the way the feel in my mouth and I love how long and flexible they are.”

Wade huffed, slightly out of breath from the show and the words. Peter smirked at him and kissed back down his arm, around his shoulders and to his chest. He gave each nipple a kiss, dragging his teeth along them lightly. Wade shivered at the contact, but Peter moved on quickly. He kissed a line down to his navel, and kissed gently along the line where skin met the waistline of Wade’s pants. He covered the area in light kisses and ran his fingers along slowly, “I love your hips. They move so smoothly in everything you do. It’s weird to see a guy with your size fight with so much grace, but you pull it off so well and it’s really hot. Seeing you fight is kind of like watching a person dancing. I wish you would dance more. You’re a great dancer and it’s so beautiful to watch you move like you have the whole world to yourself, nothing holding you back. My favorite thing about your hips though, are the way they feel pressed against me. Not always when we’re having sex, although they feel  _ really _ good then too, but also when we’re cuddling or spooning or sitting or hugging. I just love how powerful your hips are, especially when they’re pushing against me, helping you fill me up. I love when they’re pistoning hard into me, fucking me without abandon. Or even when they’re grinding against me, pushing your dick in as absolutely far as it can possibly go. That’s when your hips feel  _ extra _ good.”

Just as Wade started attempting to thrust his hips up into Peter’s face, attempting to get some friction on his raging boner, Peter sat up a little to look at Wade, “Hey, when we made our kink list, didn’t you promise me a lap dance?”

Wade huffed, totally out of breath from all the stimulation and arousal, “God, I’d give you anything right now. I understand that you love me, can we please fuck?”

A shark like grin spread across Peter’s face, “We’re not even halfway done. We can put a pin in that idea for a lapdance.”

“For you or me?”

The grin spread even wider and become even more mischievous as Peter leaned down to kiss Wade through his underwear, “Let’s see how good you can be, then we’ll see.”

Wade slammed his head against the pillows in frustration, “God you sound like a fucking pixie with your stupid, sexy rhyming. I’ll fucking yell the Pixie Hollow fairies at you if you don’t hurry up!”

Peter smiled as he starting kissing down Peter’s hips starting at his navel, but stopped once he reach Wade’s dick, breathing hard against it, but moving down until he was kissing down his left thigh. Wade yelled, “Fucking Silvermist.”

“Rosetta’s the best.”

“Fuck you. Team Silvermist all the way.”

Peter laughed as he kissed his thigh right above the knee, “God you have the thighs of a dancer. I would love to see you do ballet. You’d be so sexy in tights and doing all the moves. I’d fuck you so hard.”

“You know I used to do a little ballet, right?”

Peter’s head snapped up, “You’re going to show me some moves, and then I’m going to fuck the daylights out of you.”

“You could just do that right now.”

“Nope. I’m not done telling you all the great things about you. I love you so much and I promise that you will never forget it because I will never let you. I will do this every night if I have to Wade Wilson! I never want you to doubt for a second how much I love you.”

Wade looked down at him with wet eyes again, “I love you Peter Benjamin Parker.”

* * *

 

 

Peter got up from where he was kneeling and sat down on Wade’s lap, “Fuck this. I’m riding you right now.”

“Finally!”

Peter leaned over to reach into the bedside drawer to pull out lube and pulled off his own boxers. He turned his back to Wade as he leaned forward to open himself up. He slipped in one finger and moaned, riling Wade up. The tied man tried to thrust up, but Peter was kneeling just barely too high to get any friction. Wade grunted in annoyance as Peter just kept spreading himself and moaning like a bitch in heat. Peter spent longer than needed, teasing the hell out of Wade just for the giggles.

Once he felt like Wade had truly had enough, he reach down to slide Wade’s underwear as far down as he could in his position. He turned so that he was facing Wade and kissed him as he grabbed his dick to slip a condom. He easily sank down and they both let out twin moans. 

He ground down hard and set a slow pace; lifting only a short distance just to slam down hard immediately and keep grinding. Wade thrusted up to meet him each time and it was a passionate, slow fucking. Peter leaned over and rested his forehead on top of Wade’s. They kissed sloppily but it held all the built up passion and emotions from the activity before. Whenever they broke apart, the both murmured confessions of their love. 

At one point, Peter’s grinding hit a particular bundle of nerves causing him to tense up. Wade bit Peter’s bottom lip hard, dragging it back a little and sucking on it. Peter moaned at the feeling and the feral look in Wade’s eyes. He ground down harder, trying to force even more of Wade’s cock inside of himself. He just wanted to be connected with this man, nothing could be enough. 

Wade struggled against the binds as Peter slowed down the pace even more. He nearly roared as Peter stopped all together, happy to just sit on top of Wade. Even if he thrusted, there was little he could do from his position. Peter took the control to litter Wade’s neck and shoulders with kisses and dark hickeys. He bit particularly hard down on the junction of Wade’ neck and shoulders. Wade huffed hard, “What do you want? What on earth can I do to get you to start moving again?”

“What did this teaching you?”

“What?”

Peter lifted up to Wade’s dick almost slid out and slammed down hard, grinding once he hit the bottom, “What did this activity teach you exactly? Can’t have you cumming without learning your lesson, now can I?”

“Yes.”

A hard look was thrown Wade’s way, “Tell me what you learned or no cumming tonight.”

“I learned that you are much better at teasing than I previously thought and have more self control than those dog covered in dog biscuits that are told not to move.”

“And?”

“That you love me. That I should never doubt how much I love you no matter what the voices or anyone else says. That you love so much about me and this relationship isn’t all physical and that you’re happy to be mine forever.”

Peter rewarded him with another hard ride, “Good boy. Now I want you to work for your orgasm. I already did so much, so now I want to make sure you really learned this lesson. I’m going to sit here and I want you to fuck me like a cheap whore. I want to see you struggle against your restraints and just go to town on my ass. I want you to fuck me with all that you’ve got and then cum deep in my ass and make me all yours.”

With that, Peter leaned over to give Wade a little more room to thrust and rested his head in the crook of Wade’s neck. Not needing any more incentive, Wade went wild with his thrusts. He couldn’t get much leverage to get a good fucking with his feet bound, but he was able to loosen the ropes a little with just how frantic he was. He fucked like a man that just broke celibacy and bought the first cheap whore he found on the corner. Peter could do nothing but moan and rub his face into Wade’s skin. 

After a few minutes of Wade going absolutely crazy on Peter’s ass, he huffed into his ear, “I’m so close. God is your ass golden. I want to stay in this-fuck. I’m about to cum.”

Peter tried to get his hand to wrap around his cock, but his whole body had turned to jell-o. He moaned as he was totally fucked into and something shifted, so Wade slammed into his prostate with every thrust. Wade came hard deep inside after a few more thrusts, practically screaming in Peter’s ear. Peter came untouched and murmured in Wade’s ear, “I love you. I really do love you Wade Wilson.”

“I love you too Peter Parker.”

Peter laid there for a little while and rubbed his face into Wade’s warm skin. He started to drift off to sleep, not even bothering to slip out Wade’s dick. A deep gravelly voice woke him up, “Hey Petey.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you untie me now?”


	14. Chapter 14

Wade sat in their living room happily cleaning his gun from a particularly long mission. He looks up when the door opens, and in comes his pulchritudinous Peter. As Peter walks into the room, Wade can practically feel his nervous energy coming off of him in waves. Peter’s small smile didn’t help to settle Wade’s worry at all. 

“What’s up baby boy?”

“I just really missed you Wade. That was the longest mission you’ve had since we’ve been dating and well, it just reminds me how much I need you.”

Deadpool put down his gun and cleaning supplies to stand up. He quickly grabbed Peter up into a hug, nuzzling his nose into the soft locks, “I missed you too baby boy. I’m sorry it took so long. It was good pay though, so I shouldn’t have to work again any time soon. I’ll be staying home now, with you.”

Peter leaned up and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, spilling all of their want into it. They didn’t need to say I love you because the kiss said it all. Wade’s strong hands ran through Peter’s hair and the other wandered down to grab his ass. Wade had be continents away to not be trying to get a grasp of that perfect thing, and even then it wasn’t a guarantee. Peter had one of his hands holding the base of Wade’s neck, pulling him close, while the other wandered down. 

Wade felt a sharp tug on the base of his shirt and he lifted his arms, feeling his shirt be pulled up and off of him. He did the same with Peter, breaking the kiss for the shortest time possible. Once their lips reconnected, the kiss changed to more passion and hunger. Mouths opened to accept tongues, hands wandered lower, and asses were grabbed. They stood in their living room ravishing each other half naked, and it was a sight to see; the pure desire in their touches and want in every movement.

Firm hands started to unbutton Peter’s jeans, fingers skimming across the waist line. Peter returned the favor and quickly pulled down the sweatpants, starting to trail kisses down the scarred neck of his boyfriend. Once Wade had gotten both Peter’s pants and underwear down, he went to fist a hand around the base of Peter’s cock, but was stopped; not by Peter, but rather something else.

Wade broke apart from Peter to look down, and was greeted with a sight of a stainless steel cockring wrapped around Peter’s dick. It was beautifully crafted; two smooth rings of metal surrounding a geometric, bumpy looking middle piece. He raised his eyes from the breathtaking sight to look at his boyfriend’s face, which was bright red. A smirk spread across Wade’s cheek as he tapped the cockring, “And why exactly do you have this one?”

The blush got even darker as Peter went to hide his face in Wade’s neck but Wade wouldn’t let him get away that easily with a firm hand on his chest. Peter looked up at Wade as he quietly whispered, “Can I explain that later?”

The cocky look on Wade’s face faltered at Peter’s secrecy. It wasn’t a big deal, everyone had kinks they wanted to hide, but he thought that Peter and him didn’t. And even if they did, why would he hide it after showing him? He kissed the top of Peter’s head reassuringly, “Of course Petey.”

As a thanks, Peter started kissing a trail down Wade’s neck, leaving a trail of dark hickies along the way. Peter gently rested a hand on Wade’s chest and pushed until they were slowly stumbling into the bedroom. He sat Wade down on the bed before taking up his perch on Wade’s lap, and kissed him slowly. 

Wade smiled into the kiss, loving his boyfriend’s random sentimentality. He leaned back and let Peter just kiss him all over; he wasn’t going to have another repeat of not allowing Peter to worship him. Or would he...No. Not the time. Not with Peter lubing up his dick and fingering his beautiful ass open. 

Peter gave him a long kiss as he sunk down. Wade moaned; his baby boy was so tight and the kiss was so sweet. Once Peter had sunk all the way down to the base, he leaned forward and sucked a hickey into his collarbone, “God Daddy, you feel so good. I missed you so much. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. May I ask what brought on all these feels. I don’t think all the fangirls can take it.”

Ignoring the random quip, Peter kissed all over Wade’s neck. Small streams of tears flowed down Peter’s face. He quietly sobbed into Wade’s neck, “I just. I really missed you and I j-just I don’t want to miss you again. I love you so much Wade.”

Wade kissed the line of tears all across his face, stopping at his lips to slowly kiss him. It was a little odd to have his baby boy crying while he slowly rode on his dick, grinding at a tiny pace through his tears. Wade kissed him again and grabbed his hips to still them, “I’m right here baby. I won’t have to leave you any time soon. I promise baby boy. I’m right here. Now Petey, why are you feeling so-”

His adorable monologue was stopped by Peter grinding through his grip. Peter leaned forward and licked strips on Wade’s shoulder as he set a quick pace as he rode his boyfriend. Wade wanted to get an answer, but he couldn’t do much with Peter resisting all of his attempts at getting it out of him. He decided to lay back and just let Peter do his thing, if it would help. Well he wouldn’t lay back, he wasn’t no inconsiderate lover.

The strong grip that Peter had broken out of just a moment ago restarted as Wade pistoned into him. Peter ground down as Wade thrusted up and he was reduced into nothing but a moaning mess. Wade kept thrusting up hard, chasing his own orgasm. He lent his hand down to wrap around his boyfriend’s cock and started to jerk him off, thumbing the head slowly. 

Peter moaned into his shoulder and whined loudly, “Please daddy. I want to cum. Please let me. I can’t hold back any longer.”

Wade looked down and remember the cock ring wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock. He smiled and sped up his handjob, not making any move to take off the cock ring. Peter started sobbing again, for a whole different reason. Wade started thrusting harder, basking in the glow of his boyfriend’s whimpering. 

After a few more hard thrusts, hitting Peter’s prostate, wringing out a few more sobs, Wade came. Peter sobbed into Wade’s shoulder, the feeling of the merc filling him made his cock throb. If it wasn’t for the cock ring, he would have already came. 

Deciding to take a little mercy on his boyfriend, Wade slid the ring off slowly. Peter sobbed even louder as he felt it being taken off. Wade leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear, whispering sultrily, “Cum for me baby boy. I know you can do it.”

Peter came with no hands touching him, totally lost to his boyfriend. Tears streamed down Peter’s face and he sniffled into Wade’s shoulder. Wade wrapped him in a hug then pulled him to lean back so they could cuddle. Peter gently patted his bicep, “Hey. I got to clean up. Lying like this is disgusting.”

“No. Cuddles. Now.”

“Come on Wade. Please. I can feel it all drying and it’s super gross.”

Wade released him reluctantly and leaned back to go back to sleep. Sue him, he was tired after a long mission and then a good fuck from his boyfriend. As he was starting to drift off, Peter quietly said, “Wade.”

He pulled the pillow up to hide his face and grumbled. Peter quietly said his name again and Wade pulled the pillow back to throw at him. He stopped the second he opened his eyes to see Peter on one knee with a box with a ring inside that matched the cock ring that Peter had. He wanted to laugh at Peter’s way of proposing but he couldn’t. It came out as a sob. Wade shook his head furiously, “No. No way.”

Peter’s face instantly fell. Wade couldn’t look at him, this couldn’t be real. He stammered through an answer, or rather an explanation, “You- you just deserve so much more. I-you-I’m just a butt ugly, scarred face which-wh-who is insane and a murder. Y-you deserve someone beautiful and perfect, just like you.”

Wade lifted his eyes that he didn’t realised that he dropped to see Peter kneeling in front of him. Peter held his crying face hesitantly, “You are beautiful and perfect. You are the most perfect person for me and I swear I can disprove anyway you think you’re not.”

A calm, even voice was Peter’s only response. He was so calm as he explained, like he was answering a legitimate question and not Wade’s insecurities, “You are just so perfect. With your flawless skin, perfect flooffy brown hair, big doe eyes, built like a god, and just so perfect and beautiful. I’m just a scared freak who doesn’t deserve you. You’re a ten and I’m like a negative seven.”

“You are hands down the hottest guy I have ever seen, none the less I’ve ever dated. You are beautiful. Sue me, please don’t, if I have a scar kink, but you are built like no one else I’ve ever seen, have the most stunning eyes, and damn that jawline could cut fucking cheese. I thought we went through just how beautiful you are a little while ago.”

“I’m a fucking murderer. How are you even dating a murder when you are a fucking angel. I  _ fucking kill for a living _ .”

“You’ve been working on it.  _ We  _ have been, together. You’ve only taken jobs that you’ve researched on the person and made sure that they don’t have any kids to look after and you make sure that they at least deserve what they’ve got coming to them. Sure I don’t condone killing, but it’s a part of you and I love you for you. You have been working for it and that’s what matters,”

“I’m the most mentally fucked up person ever. I hear voices and I make stupid references, and I know about the other dimensions, and I’m just fucking insane. How can you be with someone so fuck insane when you are just so adorable and smart?”

“You are not insane Wade. I never want to hear you say that again. You have been through a lot and rightfully so hear voices. I think you are adorable and your references are amazing and hilarious. You have come so far and you are amazing.”

“You are so smart and I’m an idiot. You know so much with science and computers and the bio stuff. How could I ever support you when you do work if I have no clue what it is? How can I come and be there for you if I’m just a bumbling idiot? There’s no way for you to proudly take me to like a work dinner or anything because I’m so stupid.”

“You are so far from stupid. You are so brilliant. I’ve never seen someone retain so much knowledge about space and time, multi-dimensions, guns, and just so much other stuff. You know so much, and so what if it’s not in the same field as I am. I’m not proposing to you because I want someone I can have lengthy discussions with about bioengineering. I’m proposing so I can marry someone that understands me for me, makes me happy, listens to me, is fun to listen to, and I just have a great time talking to. If I want to talk to someone about science to, I can talk to Stark, and in no way do I want you to be Tony Stark.”

This style of conversation continues with every single one of Wade’s insecurities. Peter took his time to answer every part of Wade’s questions in a calm voice. Once Wade had a pause, Peter asks, “Any more?”

Wade says, “Yes.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“No, I mean Yes. I’ll marry you.”

Peter tackled him in a hug and covered him kisses. They both laughed together as Peter slid on the ring to Wade’s finger. They spent the rest of the night basking in their newly wed glow.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Peter smiles at Wade, totally overcome with joy. How did he get to be sitting at a table surrounded by friends and newly married to his absolute dream guy. He held Wade’s hand and couldn’t stop beaming. Although Peter had been there for the whole ceremony, it still didn’t feel real. He couldn’t believe he was really married.

“You okay, husband?” A soft kiss to Peter’s temple shook him out of his thoughts. Wade looked magnificent. He decided to wear a dress, and it took Peter’s breath away. It was tight in all the right places, accenting all of Wade’s defined muscles and great shoulder to waist ratio, but flared out at the bottom to give Wade a ‘walking on clouds’ look. The train started a few inches above Wade’s knee so Peter could get a great look of dat ass in tight satin. The jewels accenting the sweetheart neckline and all of the layers flowing off the dress added to the allure of the look. Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away, and was just barely hiding how much he _really_ liked Wade in that dress. Wade laughed awkwardly at all of Peter’s staring, “Don’t tell me you’re already regretting your decision.”

Quick hands grabbed Wade’s scarred ones; Peter greatly appreciated that Wade conceded to his request of no mask or suit. In return, Wade got the chocolate fountain and barbeque pit that he called the ‘ritual sacrifice pyre’. Peter kissed both hands and murmured into them, “I promise that I won’t be doing that any time soon. I love you, Wade.”

Wade turned away, a smile gracing his face, “I love you too.”

“Uh, you guys are so sappy.” Tony groaned from where he sat next to Peter. Since Peter had joined the Avengers, Tony had taken on kind of a father figure role for him, as did Steve who was sitting next to Tony.

“And we’re really happy for you guys. Congratulations!” Steve cheerily congratulated them, hoping to make up for his husband. He knew that marrying Tony Stark would definitely come with having to fix all his social messups.

As the conversation around them grew to normal talks of their superhero adventures and whimsically looking back on earlier moments in their relationship, Wade grew restless. The best part of being married, besides getting to see the man who is a _literal_ angel every day, was suppose to be the constant sex afterwards. Wade decided to take it upon himself to start that; he leaned in close to Peter’s ear nonchalantly to whisper in close, breath tickling the sensitive spot, “Now that we’re married, I get to fuck you as my husband.”

Peter’s breath hitched a little, but he laughed it off. It always frustrated Wade how composed Peter could be when he really wanted to be, but it made it all the more fun to ruin him. That was his mission now, absolutely ruin Peter with his voice alone. He dropped his voice to be a little lower and more gravely, just the way Peter loved it, “But that won’t change anything in because I’ll still be your daddy.”

A deep sigh was Wade’s only response, and it was starting to get frustrating. He loved to have Peter as putty in his hands, but this moment did not seem to be going in that direction at all. He decided to break out the big guns, and oh did he love to do that, “I know how much you love this dress. I bet you have been thinking about bending me over and fucking me in it. Ripping open the dress, sending the buttons flying, and just having your way with me in front of all of our friends. Or would you rather _me_ fucking _you_ in this dress. I bet you’d look so pretty all bent over in your pretty tux as I go to town on that perfect ass. Bet the satin would feel real good on you as I fuck the hell out of you, _husband_.”

Wade was quickly silenced by a hand grabbing his own. A big cat like grin spread across Wade’s face as he Peter quickly got every one’s attention, looking a little flushed, “We’ll be taking our leave to go -uhmm- checking on the honeymoon plans. We’ll be leaving right after this so we want to -uhm- make sure everything’s ready.”

Clint happily chirped in a few seats down from Wade, “So in other words you’re off to go fuck like bunnies.”

Everyone erupted into laughter as Peter’s ears turned bright red. Although Wade and him had always found excuses to sneak off and have a round of sex somewhere at least semi-private, he never liked to have it announced to all of his friends.

As the laughter started to calm down Thor took the opportunity to voice his confusion, “Hares? I do not understand?” Natasha quickly leaned over to whisper something into his ear and his face lit up with a thousand watt smile, “Oh! A bless your departure to consummate your wedding vows.”

That started up another round of laughter. As they both stood up to leave, Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist and kissed his cheek. Clint happily added to the sea of laughter, “Don’t ruin his butt too much, Wade. Save some for the honeymoon.”

Wade turns around with a smile, “What makes you think I’m the top.” And left with a wink.

 

* * *

 Once they got back to their hotel room, it was all kisses and murmured ‘I love you’s. They were very thankful to have the reception in the hotel ballroom because it gave them quick and easy access to their hotel room. Wade was in the middle of unbuttoning Peter’s shirt, after haphazardly throwing his tie across the room, and sucking dark hickies into the exposed skin when Peter stopped him. Wade looked up with wide eyes, annoyed at the disturbance, and Peter gently guided him to the bed.

When Wade hit the bed, Peter attacked with a new rally of kisses. Wade could do nothing against the onslaught but lay back and fist his hand in Peter’s immaculately styled hair. Peter kissed a line from Wade’s jaw down to the neckline and then kissed against the border of the dress, drawing shivers from Wade.

Before Peter could get to the buttons on the back of Wade’s dress, he was flipped onto his back, his husband straddling him. Wade looked down with a smile as he quickly started working on the line of buttons running down his back. Although they looked alluring when they wear in the middle of the ceremony, it totally killed the mood to undo all of them.

“Do you need help?” Peter laughed a little as he watched Wade fumble with all the buttons. It shouldn't have been funny with their raging boners rubbing against each other on their wedding night, but he looked like a fucking five year old getting all frustrated.

“No. These buttons are just horrible. Why didn't I pick the one with the zipper again?”

“Because you thought this made you look more like a princess with all the puffs and jewels. Something about being Snow White.”

“Well I guess beauty is pain. And there's no way in hell I said Snow White. I don't play into no ‘whiter is righter’ bullshit. I'm Beauty and the Beast all rolled into one, but without the Beauty. Now goddamnit, help me with these buttons.”

Finally, Peter gave in and decided to stop Wade’s little tantrum. With their powers combined, all the buttons were undone, with minimal damage, and Wade finally shimmied out of the dress, giving Peter a face full of tulle and satin. Peter took the time to completely get his shirt off and remove his pants. Once they were both sitting in their underwear, Peter noticed, “Are you wearing panties?”

“I wouldn't want to put lines in my dress.”

“You had like seven pounds of tulle; there's no way in hell boxers could have gotten through that.”

“Fine. You already know I love the feeling of pretty lace panties. And you're not one to kink shame, baby boy.”

Wade’s sultry voice sent a shiver down Peter’s spine as the man perched leaned down to kiss Peter’s lips. Wade put a steady hand on Peter’s chest to force him to lay down again as Wade started a steady beat to grind to. A deep sigh ripped through Peter as he laid his head down on the pillows and let Wade do as he pleased.

Once Wade let a high whine out, he stopped his hips, edging off his orgasm. Peter thrusted up, irritated at the lack of stimulation. He grunted in even more irritation when Wade slipped off of him all together. Wade quickly disposed of both of their underwear, both slightly damp with precum, tossing them blindly across the room.

A high pitched whimper filled the room as Peter’s freshly aroused penis hit the slightly cold room, at least in comparison to his dick that was hot in more ways than one. Wade took the time that Peter was complaining to grab live that they had already packed into the drawer. It always helped to have a prepared boyfr- husband.

Gladly taking his perch back up, but this time with his back to Peter, Wade bent over to give Peter the best view of that very spankable, speaking from experience, ass as he slipped a well lubed finger inside. There's usually long gaps in between the times when Wade bottoms, both getting pleasure from their usual roles, so Wade was very tight.

The freshly penetrated man let out a gasp, and not only at the horrible description the writer used, at the feeling. Peter thrusted up at the sight displayed in front of him, smearing a bit of precum on Wade’s lips. Taking it as an invitation, Wade licked a sloppy line from Peter’s base to his head and murmured into his balls, nuzzling them, “I love you.”

“Are you talking to my cock or me?”

“Porque no los dos? Please say you've seen that cinematic gold of a commercial.”

“Of course I have. I've seen it with you.”

“I wasn't talking to you.”

Peter decided to ignore that and instead leaning forward as much as he could and flick his tongue against where Wade’s finger still sat in his ass. Wade let out a moan and dropped his head to Peter’s dick, mouthing at it. Soon Wade was able to add another finger, with the help of Peter’s tongue adding relaxation.

“You love me so much you'll lick unflavored lube out of my ass?”

“I just married you!”

“Anyone can do that, heck a few people have depending on the universe, or fanfiction. Marriage means nothing nowadays.”

“Especially with the Kardashians on the loose.”

With that, Wade was able to slip his third finger in. Peter made sure to lick a few circles around to see if it was properly stretched and gave his grunt of approval. Once Peter stopped his examination, Wade deepthroated Peter in one swallow. Peter yelled out, taken by surprise.

Wade bobbed a few times, taking him down to the base every time, but pulled off when Peter started to run his hand on the back of the bobbing man’s head. Peter let out another grunt of displeasure of his organ being pushed off.

Quickly sitting up, Wade flipped around so he could look into Peter’s eyes as he slowly slid down on him. Wade leaned forward to kiss him as slowly as he slid down his cock. Once he hit the base, they let out twin moans, their kiss turning into heavily breathing into each other’s mouths.

They set a slow base, edging on the orgasm like poking a fire. They wrapped their arms around in each other and sucked matching hickies into each other's necks. It was a scene of complete love and utter devotion.

“God Peter, how did I ever deserve you.”

“By being you, you big sap.”

“But I'm your big sap now. Now takesy-backsies.”

“Wasn't planning on it.”

Peter gently stroked his back as he thrusted up gently, taking some of the work off Wade. The sign of thanks was taken the wrong way, as a challenge, and Wade started to to thrust his own hips faster, attempting to beat Peter’s pace. Peter gave into the challenge and fisted Wade’s hips to get a better hold as dug his heels in.

Wade took the stopping of the thrusts as a victory and slowed his own as a victory lap, but that's when Peter's onslaught started. His thrusts were fast and brutal, knocking the wind out of Wade with every punch. The man could do nothing but rest his head into the crop of Peter's neck, hanging on for dear life. He clawed into Peter’s shoulders and Peter took that as incentive to thrust even harder.

Wade let out a loud moan, loving the rough treatment. At this rate, he was even scared that he may break a hip; kind and sweet Peter that always made sure to hold back his super strength may accidentally break Wade’s hip in bed fucking. Oh the irony, and boy did Wade love it.

Once Peter had become nothing but a puddle of huffing and groaning, Wade knew he was close. He'd seen Peter cum enough times, it would never really be enough to satisfy Wade, to know all of the signs.

Teasing Wade clenched his legs around Peter’s waist, to stop his movement. Peter let out a primitive whine. Wade chuckled a little as Peter dropped his head to Wade’s chest. Wade calm ran his hand through Peter’s hair, laughing as he stuttered to move his hips.

Peter mumbled into Wade’s chest, “Please. I love you Wade. Please just let me cum. Please.”

Wade rolled his hips and let go of the solid grip on Peter’s. Peter used the new found freedom to thrust unabashedly into Wade. He quickly finished inside of him with a kiss on Wade’s lip. A quick hand finished Wade off.

They kissed slowly and separated, enlonging the kiss as long as possible. Peter quickly got off of Wade, chasing the kiss. He made cleaning up as fast as possible, returning to Wade in the shortest time to he could.

He flopped down on Wade’s chest, forcing a laugh out of the man. Wade held him though, and nuzzled into his hair. They both laughed together and covered any exposed skin in kisses. Peter smiled as Wade kissed a line up his neck, and bit deep right under his chin, “Are you really trying to start up again?”

Wade kept leaving a trail, now of hickies, “It’s our wedding night. It's our job to do it as much as possible.”  
Peter laughed again, gently trying to push Wade away, but to no avail, “That doesn't need to start now though.”

“But it's doesn't mean it doesn't have to.”

He laughed as Peter pinned him and covered him in kisses. They wrestled together in mock fight over the kisses. They dissolved into laughter and end up kissing each other slowly.

Wade nuzzled into Peter as they separated, “I can't believe I've already become so domestic.”

“Don't lie to yourself, you've always been domestic. I didn't nothing to change that.”

Whatever rebuttal Wade was going to say was cut off by a kiss from Peter. Their wedding night went rather well if they did have to say. The several rounds of sex to follow did help boost their opinion too though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that update took so long and the ending wasn't super well written! I had a whole medical mishap but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! I hoped you enjoyed the story!


End file.
